Tarnish
by wolfraven80
Summary: SethxEirika The war with Grado is over and peace has returned to Renais, but when Eirika’s life is once again in danger Seth must face the reality that we can’t always protect those we love.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

She had known him all her life and always he had been her knight– but nothing more. Wrapped up in her own affairs, matters of state and responsibilities, bound by her position, by the rules that governed her life as princess of Renais, she had never thought beyond those rules, those obligations... until that night. It was only when her world had crumbled around her, and all her illusions with it, that she had allowed herself to see what might be.

That night her whole life had changed. When Renais fell, they rode away into the darkness. Without a nation, without a family, for a moment he'd been her whole world. Encased in his arms, she'd glimpsed a life she'd never imagined, a life with only the two of them.

Even now as she stood once more on the soil of her nation, staring into the darkness beyond the edge of camp, her ears filled with the patter of raindrops, she shuddered as she recalled how it had felt to be pressed close against his chest. Tucked beneath his chin, his lips had brushed over her hair whenever he'd moved. He'd smelled of leather and the tang of oil used to polish his armour. Something inside her trembled when she thought of the way his cheek, stubbly after their long ride, had rasped against her skin. She knew it was her imagination– he'd been wearing armour after all– but she almost believed she'd been able to feel the pounding of his heart. Somehow, in spite of all the horrors of that night, she'd felt safe in his arms.

Eirika's breath caught in her throat as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She knew instantly that it was him. Among all her retainers, only Seth dared to touched the princess of Renais.

"Seth," she breathed.

She hadn't heard him approach; the rain had covered the sound of his footfalls as he had made his way through the rows of tents to stand behind her beneath the portico to her royal tent. The tent itself, twice the size of any of the others and reserved for her alone, was an incredible luxury, one they could ill have afforded just a few months ago when she had been leading a scrappy band of soldiers into the heart of Grado territory. A bedroll had been a luxury in those days. But everything was different now. The war was over, the Demon King defeated, and the world once more at peace. This time she journeyed to Frelia on a happy errand: to escort Tana back to Renais where she would wed Ephraim and take her place as Queen of Renais. Tana had always been like a sister to her and now she would be one in truth. Even so, Eirika could not help but envy their happiness.

"You should take care, my lady," said Seth, and she felt him place a cloak over her shoulders. "I would not have you catch cold." He stood a hand's breadth away and her heart pounded at the nearness of him.

She turned just as lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the camp for an instant. In the flash of brightness she thought she surprised a pained expression on his face. It was gone as quickly as the storm-light, and in the wavering glow of lantern light he wore the stolid mask she was accustomed to. His air was saved from stoniness by a certain gentleness about his eyes and the way his lips curved into a smile, slight though it might be.

For a time they remained there with only the occasional thunderclap and the slowing rhythm of raindrops to fill the silence. She longed for him to bridge the distance between them, to wrap his arms around her, but he stood as still as any statue.

"Seth, walk with me."

"But, princess, the rain–"

"Please," she cut in, shaking her head. The earlier downpour had worn itself out so that it was now only a light summer's rain. Though thunder still groaned in the distance, the storm had passed them over. "I– I need to clear my thoughts."

With a sigh, he nodded and together they stepped out from under the cover of the portico. As they manoeuvred the muddy paths between the tents, illuminated only by the pale glow of oil lamps, Seth placed a hand on her back, gently guiding her steps. Shew knew that even as he did so he must be struggling to think of her as his queen rather than as "someone he wanted to protect from all harm". She had given up on making that distinction in her thoughts. They at least were her own and none could touch them. And why should anyone find fault in them? Was it so wrong that whenever she stood near Seth she yearned to once again feel the comfort of his embrace?

_That night... I felt what you felt._ She remembered his voice, taut with emotion, as he had spoken those words which at once made her heart leap with joy and constrict with the pain of knowing that he would never speak of that night again.

Pushing back a stray lock of her hair and heaving a sigh, Eirika came to a halt on the outskirts of camp. "We'll be in Frelia in two more days."

"Tana will be happy to see you once again."

A smile crept onto Eirika's lips. "Not as happy as she'll be to see Ephraim once we escort her back home."

"Perhaps not," he said, wryly and she smiled; for an instant she felt the space between them filled by the camaraderie they had shared through those difficult months of war. There had hardly been a night at camp when they'd not been exhausted by travel or by battle with Grado's forces. Even wearied and worn, he'd been unfailingly attentive, and so often his quiet words of encouragement had been the only thing that had kept her going. For a time there had a been an easiness between them. She missed that.

They had lapsed into silence once again. It had become a familiar pattern of late as if he were afraid of what words might spill out if he allowed himself to speak at all. "Lady Eirika," he said finally, "we should go back. Your brother will be displeased if I let you catch your death out here."

"I'm all right, Seth. You needn't protect me."

There was a flicker in his eyes then– or perhaps it was only a trick of the wavering lantern light, she thought, when he said nothing.

Together they turned back towards the centre of camp, Seth following half a step behind. They had only taken a few paces when she felt something brush by her cheek leaving behind a trail of stinging pain. At once Seth swooped over her, one arm pushing her behind him, the other drawing his sword. He bellowed a call to arms and within moments the camp was alive with men and women scrambling out of their tents, weapons at the ready. The darkness beyond their camp remained undisturbed, yet when Eirika glanced over her shoulder, she could see a single arrow buried in the earth behind her.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

The clink of chisels striking stone was as joyous and hopeful as the peal of bells that announced the coming marriage of the soon-to-be-crowned king of Renais. To Seth, the sound of the stonemasons' labour sang of the dawn of happier days for the kingdom as they began the slow process of repairing the damage to Castle Renais. It was a process that would take many months, perhaps years: the entire kingdom was tending its wounds and while the castle reconstruction was a priority, it must not come at the expense of the countryside and the towns ravaged by Grado's forces. Still, it was a beginning. Soon Prince Ephraim would be crowned and succeed his father as king with Princess Tana of Frelia as his queen and the new life of their country would be embodied in its new rulers.

Within the hour Eirika's delegation would set out towards Frelia to meet Princess Tana and Prince Innes and escort them back to Renais for the wedding. A smile quirked Seth's lips as he imagined the stone-faced air Innes would surely put on as he watched his sister marry his longtime rival. Innes had protested quite a bit upon first hearing the news.

The sun at his back lent a luxurious warmth to his cloak and burned away the early morning chill. From his perch on the walkway connecting the gatehouse towers he had a fine view of the comings and goings of the workers in the courtyard below and of his troops who were hastily gathering for morning training. Were he to turn around he would be able to see the rolling countryside, dotted with farmhouses and fields, and with forests stretching along the horizon, made golden by the first rays of sunlight. But were he to turn around, he would miss the sight of Princess Eirika stepping into the courtyard, her face aglow in the morning sun, her hair streaming around her shoulders, her steps as airy as the lightest breeze.

She walked into the centre of the courtyard and paused to draw in a deep breath. She looked more at peace than he'd seen her since before the war and it warmed his heart to think that she could let go of so may of her burdens. The pain and loss they had all endured could never be forgotten, but at least now they would be able to heal. He only wished he could better have protected her. She had suffered so much these past months.

Seth's heart leaped when she looked up towards the gate and, spotting him there, smiled. He should have remained placid, nodded with the solemn dignity that befitted his knightly rank, yet, in spite of himself, he found his lips curling into a smile.

They remained like that for a moment and he was startled when her gaze shifted to his left and she waved. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Prince Ephraim approaching. The prince waved in return to his twin sister as he came to a halt next to Seth who felt suddenly abashed, like a squire who'd snuck away from his chores to watch the knights train.

"Good day, milord," he greeted the prince.

"Good day Seth," Ephraim replied jovially. "Quite the wake up call, isn't it?"

He started; his attention had once more drifted to Princess Eirika below. "You mean the bells, Sire?"

Ephraim nodded. "Indeed. Though why tradition mandates that they be rung so early in the morning is beyond me."

"I believe, Sire, that it's meant to reflect that, like the morning itself, marriage is a beginning."

Ephraim nodded vaguely, but his thoughts were clearly elsewhere. "It's hard to believe all that's happened these past months. I wonder... Would Tana and I have married if it weren't for the war? I hardly spoke to her before; in the past whenever I visited Frelia I spent most of my time competing with Innes."

Uncertain of what to reply, or whether a reply was expected at all, Seth remained silent, yet he well understood the prince's sentiment. He understood far too well. He had often wondered whether things would be different between himself and the princess had Renais never fallen to the Grado invasion. Were it not for the war, would he ever have found himself betraying his duty in his every thought each time that he looked at her? Or had it only brought to the surface something that had been there all along?

When Seth glanced over at the prince once again, he saw that he was smiling. "I suppose," said Ephraim, "there's not much point in worrying about it. I'm happy and not even having Innes for a brother will change that."

Seth smiled. "As you say, Sire."

"And I want Eirika to be equally happy. I'll not ask her to make a political match. I want my sister to marry the man she loves, whether he be a noble or," and at this he cast a sideways glance in Seth's direction, "a knight."

Seth's heart well nigh leaped into his throat and, too flustered to speak, he found himself adjusting his sheathe. He did not dare look at the prince, or out into the courtyard where Eirika was speaking to one of the stonemasons, for fear of giving himself away.

Ephraim had turned and was looking at the vista spread out before the castle walls, drinking in the sight of his homeland, and Seth was still fussing with his scabbard when Ephraim spoke again. "How long has your family been in service to mine?"

"Five generations, Lord Ephraim."

"And– humour me for a moment– you've no longer any family?"

"None. As you know, my father died in service to the King when I was young. My mother soon after that."

Ephraim was silent for a long while. He leaned on the stone battlements and continued to look outward when he did speak. "My father was always very fond of you, Seth. He spoke of you with the highest regard, always."

"Thank you. It was my honour to serve him," replied Seth and once again he felt the loss of King Fado as keenly as he had the night he'd been commanded to take Eirika and flee the castle. He'd wanted to stay and fight by the king's side, to the death if need be. "I only wish I could have served him better," he said quietly.

"You protected Eirika. It's what my father wanted and I'm in your debt for that as well."

"There is no debt, my lord," he replied, straightening and squaring his shoulders. "It was my duty."

For a moment Ephraim regarded with him with such intense scrutiny that it was all Seth could do to keep his air impassive. "I worry about you sometimes, Seth," Ephraim said finally. "A man can't live on duty alone."

"General Seth!" Seth turned at the sound of his name and saw Verras, a lanky young man, and one of the soldiers who would be part of the princess's retinue.

"Yes?"

"Good day, Sire," Verras greeted Ephraim before making his report to Seth. "We've had a problem with the royal carriage. We may have to delay before setting out."

Seth turned to Ephraim who nodded. "Go on. Send someone to let me know the details later."

"Yes, Sire." Seth was ashamed to admit to himself what a relief it was to escape the prince's scrutiny.

**ooo**

It was the third tomb on the left, in the shadow of a gnarled willow tree. Seth had been there only once before when Orson's wife, Monica, had been interred. The royalty of Renais, as well as the occasional knight or state official, were put to rest in the royal cemetery, but the simple graveyard beyond the castle walls was where most of the local inhabitants could expect to be buried. While many of the graves had simple stone markers, Orson had spared no expense and a graceful marble figure of a woman, head bowed, hair obscuring her face like a mourning veil, watched over Monica's final resting place– or what should have been her final resting place.

Seth walked the worn path between the grave markers with slow, even steps as he mulled over the delay in their journey. As it had turned out, the axle of one of the wheels of the royal carriage had snapped as they were bringing it out of the stables. Though there was a second carriage available, the time it would take to transfer the baggage and calm down the horses, which had been badly spooked, would amount to several hours' delay. What had caused the sudden break in the axle was a mystery. Some had suggested it was the result of neglect during the war or perhaps even Grado tampering, but neither of these explanations sat any better with Seth than the notion that it was only bad luck. But then perhaps his unease was simply the result of knowing who was to ride in that carriage and what harm might have come to her had she been in it at the time.

He could see the willow, unmistakable by that knot in its side, as if it had been damaged by a storm as a sapling and grown crooked. Orson and Monica were both buried there now. Monica's body had been returned to its proper place, but there had been some outcry regarding Orson's corpse after Ephraim and Eirika's forces had recaptured the castle. Many believed that, as a traitor, Orson no longer had the right to be buried here alongside the citizens he'd betrayed and neglected during his misrule of the country. In the end, Ephraim had ordered that Orson be buried alongside his wife, but with none of the pomp and ceremony normally due a knight of Renais. Orson's madness excused him to some degree, but even his years of devotion could not make up for the suffering inflicted upon Renais by his actions.

Still a fair few paces from the grave, Seth paused. Bowing his head, for a moment he let the memories of that day wash over him. The fighting in the corridors of Renais castle had been bitter indeed, but they had been determined to retake their home and a confidence had surged through their ranks, for no Grado soldiers or sell-swords could know those halls as Ephraim's forces did. Seth remembered with terrible vividness the clash of steel echoing through the halls, the bright splashes of blood on stone floors he had treaded all his life, the chambers where they had talked and sung and feasted, where he had first laid eyes on Eirika, where he had watched her grow from a rambunctious child to a beautiful young woman, poised and steel-willed and every inch a princess.

Though Ephraim was close behind, Seth was the first to break through Orson's guard and face him where he waited on the king' throne. Even in madness Orson recognised him. He greeted him and laughed when Seth asked him to lay down his sword and surrender. The man Seth had known had been courteous and soft-spoken; never had Seth heard him utter so much as a word with the disdain that the traitor seated upon the king's throne did. "You're an impressive knight, Seth," he said, his sword held at the ready. "You would sacrifice your life for king and country. Not even a moment's pause." His lip curled in a sneer. "It's a pitiful, unrewarding life, through and through."

Princess Eririka's image danced before his mind's eye. Her safety, her happiness, these things were worth sacrificing for. "It is my charge. It is my hope, " he replied as a sense of calm he'd not known since the day's battle had begun washed over him. "Sir Orson... prepare yourself."

Orson had been an exquisite swordsman, but his skill had dulled, it seemed, since his betrayal, and the fight had ended quickly with Orson's blood upon Seth's blade.

As a breeze stirred the wispy tendrils of the gnarled willow, Seth shook himself and, with an audible exhalation of breath, he took the final steps to stand before the grave. A pitiful, unrewarding life... _Is that what you thought of me all these years, my old comrade?_ No matter how much he might wish to think it was madness that had driven Orson to speak so, he could not bring himself to believe it. There had always been a certain reserve in Orson's manner towards him, almost disapproval Seth had sometimes thought.

For a moment Seth closed his eyes and let the breeze ruffle his auburn hair. It was only when he opened his eyes once more and looked to the foot of the grave that he noticed a small bouquet of wildflowers lying there. Only slightly wilted, they could not be more than a day or two old. Puzzled, he knelt to inspect them more closely. Orson's betrayal had rendered him unpopular to say the least and he had no family that Seth knew of, so who would have–

"General Seth."

He rose and turned to find one of the soldiers who was to be part of the convoy standing a short distance away, a young, bony woman with limp, straw-like hair; he had noted her for that perpetually underfed look about her which had once prompted him to inquire after whether the soldiers were being properly fed at camp. Ursula, he thought her name might be, though he could not be certain for she had long been under Orson's command.

"Yes?"

"I– That is– You're wanted back at the castle."

"I see. I'll be along in a moment. Thank you."

She departed rather hurriedly and Seth turned once again to the grave. Standing over it, he gripped the hilt of his sword and remembered the oaths he had sworn as a knight. "I will die before I break my oaths," he said. With that he turned on his heel and marched away from Orson's grave without once looking back.

When he got back to the castle he found Ephraim in the courtyard with Eirika who was standing very stiffly, her arms crossed over her chest, with that certain set of her jaw he had come to recognise over the years; he tried not to smile as he remembered how, as a child, she'd been termed "willful" whenever she had that air about her.

"Seth, good!" said Ephraim as he saw Seth. "I was just about to send someone to look for you."

"Wha–"

"Maybe you can talk some sense into my sister..."

**ooo**

The sunlight glinted off her horse's bridle as she rode amidst an entourage of knights. Eirika smiled as she recalled her brother's exasperation when she had insisted on riding her own horse rather than bothering with the second carriage. The weather was fair and looked to hold for several days, long enough to reach Frelia. And even if it were to rain she had endured far worse during the war when there had been long days of travel in the bitter chill of winter, and in wind that had whipped rain and sleet until their faces were raw. But on a day as fine as this, Eirika could think of nothing more pleasant than riding in the open air where she could feel the breeze on her face, smell the scent of wildflowers it carried, and see the brilliant flare of sunlight dancing off the knights' armour. Yet her eyes remained most of all on one knight in particular.

The Silver Knight was dazzling today. It was almost painful to look upon him, so brightly did the noonday sun leap from his armour. His hair, tousled by the breeze, was like lapping flames, and the jingle of his bridle rang out a merry rhythm. The handsome white stallion he rode seemed to strut with pride at its charge. On the glittering silver pommel of his sword she could make out the emblem of her kingdom, and she could not help but feel awed that such a knight deigned to serve her nation, her family.

"Lady Eirika?" he said when she brought her horse alongside his.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it, Seth?"

"Yes, milady. The weather is fine indeed."

"Perhaps when we make camp this evening you could spar with me. With all the preparations for the wedding I've been hard pressed to find the time of late."

His air was serious when he glanced at her, his brow, crinkled slightly, his lips drawn into a line. But his eyes... she thought she glimpsed sadness there. "There's no need for you to continue to train in swordsmanship. It is my hope that there will never again be the need for it."

"And yet our wishes do not guarantee us peace, Seth. I hope I'll never again have to fight, but I want to know that if need be I can defend myself; that much has not changed."

"If you feel so strongly about it I can set up regular training sessions. Kyle is an excellent teacher and he'd be honoured to be of service to you."

_Why not you?_ She bit her tongue before the words could slip out. Did he so desperately want to avoid her now? Was he so afraid of what was between them that he could no longer stand to be near her? _Seth..._ Before the war she had thought they were friends, or something akin to friends for it was true that he had always been in her service and always kept a certain distance because of it. Yet even so he had been closer than any of the other knights– than Kyle or Forde or Franz. He had at times taken on the roles of councillor and comforter, spoken freely in gentle reproach or in tender earnestness. But now who was this stone-faced stranger who rode alongside her?

_When I see you next, it will be as a Knight of Renais... And I will lay down my life to protect my queen._

She had a fair idea what had brought on his speech that day, his talk of duty, the suggestion that she was too close to him. What else could it be, but that one training session? How close they'd been that evening! Almost as close as the night they'd fled Renais. Though only a few months ago, it seemed to belong to another lifetime entirely. But still, she could remember it with perfect clarity...

**ooo**

The sun, sinking into the gathering clouds, bathed the horizon in brilliant hues of flame-bright orange while the clouds bloomed into velvety shades of violet and mauve.

"One more time, Lady Eirika. We have just enough light left."

All around them the camp was bustling with activity as the army made final preparations for nightfall. The war continued to drag on and always they were wary of enemy troops or the fiends spawned by the Darkling Woods, thus it was essential that the camp be properly fortified. Though it had been a long day's march Eirika had insisted Seth spar with her and so here they were.

She attacked, lashing out with her blade. It clanged against Seth's sword, again and again, never even coming close to breaking through his guard. "Excellent! Now do that once more, but this time watch your footing as you strike." He was always patient, always encouraging. His corrections spurred her to try harder, while her heart swelled with his praise.

"Yes, just like that. Your speed is your greatest asset," he said as they continued to spar. Though she was thoroughly winded, he spoke with ease and had not even broken a sweat. "You can't match most swordsmen in brute strength, but you can move more swiftly. Use that to your advantage."

He switched then to attacking and it was she who had to practice blocks and parries. Her arms soon ached with the effort and she was grateful that in only a minute more they would have to stop for lack of light.

They were into the last set of exercises and Seth was striking her blade when suddenly something in her sword arm gave beneath the pressure of the blow. For an instant time seemed to slow as Seth twisted his entire body to divert the course of his sword and from the corner of her eye she watched it arc away from her– yet still it grazed her right arm. A thin line of blood beaded along her outer forearm and she grimaced at the stinging pain as she sheathed her sword.

"Princess Eirika, I–"

"It's merely a scratch," she assured him. He ignored her in favour of taking her arm and inspecting it with the utmost earnestness. "I am sorry, my lady," he said, eyes rivetted upon the wound, small as it was. "I should have been more mindful of your limitations. I did not mean to endanger you."

"Seth, would you trouble yourself so much were I one of your regular soldiers? Surely they must have scrapes and cuts when they begin to train with real blades rather than wooden practice swords?"

"That may be true, but you're hardly a common soldier."

"I'll have Natasha take care of it. It isn't anything to be concerned about," she said, gently placing her hand over the one that held her wrist.

Still grasping her injured arm, he raised his eyes to hers. Their gazes locked and suddenly she felt she could hardly breathe. She hadn't realized she'd been standing this close to him. The warmth of his breath tickled her face. Her pulse was fluttering and she wondered if he could feel it where his fingers continued to hold her wrist.

"Seth," she breathed.

She felt him brush a stray lock of her hair away from her face. "You..." He swallowed, began again. "You should go see Natasha, my lady." He broke away from her, dropping her arm and taking a step back. "Next time I shall be more careful," he added with a bow. "By your leave." And without waiting for a reply he was gone.

* * *

**A/N:** I have the entire story finished (there are five more chapters). I'm in the process of polishing the rest of it, weeding out typos and the like, and I should be updating it at regular intervals over the next several weeks. 


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Eirika was buckling her sword belt, feeling the comfortable weight of the sword settling over her left hip, when she heard the rustle of the tent flap being pushed back. The healer had left only a moment ago and Eirika was not at all surprised to see who followed so soon after. Seth's eyes fell to the sword at her side.

"It seems best that I start wearing it again, don't you think?" she asked him.

"My lady, you should not have to wear that sword. Forgive me for serving you so poorly."

"There's nothing to forgive, Seth."

He shook his head. "I swear to you we'll find the culprit. Until then I shall not leave your side."

She smiled. "Then I'm in good hands."

Worry etched his features as he crossed the room and came to stand before her. Her breath caught in her throat as his thumb brushed over her cheek where the arrow had grazed her skin. It was rare that he allowed himself to take such liberties. She said nothing, afraid that so much as a whisper from her might scare away the look of tender concern in his eyes only to replace it with the stolid air he so often put on of late.

After a moment, he seemed to come to himself and drew back, straightening as if to stand at attention and squaring his shoulders. "There are few clues as to the identity of our would-be assassin at present," he stated. "The rain washed away any tracks."

"And the arrow?"

"A crossbow bolt actually, but there's nothing distinctive about it, I'm afraid. It could just as easily have come from one of our own weapons."

"I see."

"We will find him."

"I know." She hated the quaver in her voice. How could it be that she could survive the destruction of her home, a war, the death of Lyon, one of her closest friends, by her own hand, and still be rattled by something like this? She let her hand rest on the hilt of her sword. It grieved her that she felt the need to wear it, and, even more so, that it brought her such comfort. All her life she had abhorred war and it had pained her deeply to be forced to take lives. It pained her still.

"Princess Eirika?"

"I'm fine. So how will this... development... affect our journey to Frelia?"

"I have an idea, milady, one which I hope will draw out the culprit and also allow you to reach the safety of Castle Frelia as quickly as possible."

She gestured for him to join her in taking a seat on one of the collapsible stools that were part and parcel of the royal tent they occupied. After the rigours of their wartime accommodations it seemed such an extravagance, but she tried to be grateful. Murmuring his thanks, he sat across from her.

"Go on," she said.

"I propose that we circulate the rumour that we're making camp here for another day while you remain in your quarters to recover. With any luck the assassin will be caught either skulking about camp or making another attempt on your life."

She nodded. "And where will I be?"

Seth shifted in his seat. "I would have you ride withe me in disguise."

"In disguise?" she asked, eyebrows raised, while secretly a thrill coursed through her body at the notion of being alone with Seth. Did he feel the same, she wondered, and, if so, did he berate himself for that feeling? Duty, obligation, rank... Her entire life had revolved around these things, but they seemed detestable when she thought of how they tormented her and Seth.

"If you would accept to wear the garb of a common soldier I'm sure we could make our way out of camp without anyone suspecting. I can leave Franz in command and only he and a few others will know the truth. If our assassin is keeping watch on the camp all he'll see is me riding ahead to Frelia with one of my soldiers. If we ride hard we can arrive early the day after tomorrow."

For a minute she was silent, mulling over what he had proposed and trying to separate what she wanted so desperately to do and what was the most sensible course of action. Fortunately, it seemed that, for once, they were one and the same.

"It's not without risk," Seth offered.

"I've decided to go ahead with your plan."

"Ah. Well, in that case..." As he stood, he fiddled with his scabbard, something she didn't believe she'd ever seen him do. He was always so calm, so composed, and it was difficult to hold back a smile at his rather flustered state. Had he been expecting her to protest? He cleared his throat. "I shall see about getting suitable clothing and armour for you, your highness."

Seth bowed and was taking long strides toward the door when she called after him. "Seth."

"My lady?"

"Thank you."

He opened his mouth to speak, but then stopped and only bowed before exiting her tent. She heard him giving instructions to the guards outside. She drew her sword, and while she waited for Seth to return she ran through the sword forms she had once practiced with him.

**ooo**

Eirika was thankful that it was still raining that morning as it gave her cause to keep her hood over her helmeted head as she slunk through camp. The armour, though not quite as heavy as she'd been afraid of, was still awkward, unused to it as she was. It made her nervous to know that it likely would slow her down in a fight.

As a senior officer crossed her path she had to scramble to offer what she hoped was a passable imitation of a salute. The officer only nodded vaguely and kept moving without ever taking a proper look at her. While on the one hand she felt relieved, it distressed her to know how easily someone could pass themselves off as a member of their camp. With an enemy about they should be looking more closely. If Seth had been there he'd likely have reprimanded the man for his lack of thoroughness.

She reached the edge of camp, where she was to meet Seth, without incident. He held the reins of a pair of horses already saddled and packed and she chided herself for the giddy feeling that coursed through her. This was serious and would not be an easy ride. But she would be with Seth and she could not deny how happy the prospect made her.

"General Seth," she greeted him as she arrived.

His lips twitched but he only nodded.

They set out without incident and were half an hour's ride from the camp before he spoke. "How fare you this morning, Lady Eirika?"

The rain had all but stopped so she finally pulled back her hood. "Well– if a bit oddly. Do I look like a common soldier?"

"There is nothing common about you, my lady. You may pass as one of our soldiers, but only because most people don't look closely."

She raised an eyebrow, though she supposed the effect was lost due to the helm that covered her brow. "So you don't believe I could accomplish what Joshua did?" Never in a thousand years would she have guessed that their roguish compatriot had been the Prince of Jehanna.

"I think," he said slowly, "that Joshua has had far more practice at playing the rogue than you."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. But in all seriousness, Seth, I know I'd not have made it far during the war had you not been with me."

"Princess..." And then once more he became a stranger to her, distant and cool as silver. They rode on in silence.

**ooo**

The sun was already low on the horizon when they stopped for the night. Seth had elected to avoid the myriad tiny villages they had passed in favour of a farmhouse along the way; there would be fewer people to notice their presence. Sleeping in a hayloft would certainly be a first for Eirika, but she was determined to make no complaint. It was still better than some of the miserable nights they had spent during the war.

The air in the barn was thick with the scent of the hay as they entered. Seth held up the lamp, scanning the interior, meticulously shining the light into every darkened patch of the edifice until he was certain they were alone. He tested the ladder to the hayloft, inspected the upper area as well, and then and only then did he call her up.

"Wait here. I'll get our things."

She nodded and watched him go in the dim light of the lamp he'd left with her. The hayloft was unremarkable, filled with drying hay and little else. Sighing, Eirika set about the tiresome process off stripping off her armour. When Seth returned with their blankets and the bread, cheese, and apples that would serve as their dinner, she was still struggling with the breast plate.

"Could I assist you, Lady Eirika?"

"Yes, thank you," she said quietly, grateful that she managed to keep her voice steady.

She did not look at him as he came to stand next to her and reached for the first of six buckles, two on each side, and one at each shoulder, joining the breast-plate and back-plate of her amour. She tried not to notice how his fingers fumbled, as if his hands had become unsteady. As he undid the final shoulder buckle, his fingers brushed against the skin of her neck and she only just stifled a gasp, biting her lip instead. How was it that he had this much of an effect on her? A shiver shot down her spine as it occurred to her that it was the first time they'd been truly alone, without attendants or guards or comrades nearby, since the night Renais had fallen. Were it not for the dire circumstances it would be improper in every way– and it only thrilled her the more so because of that.

Clearing his throat and without meeting her eyes, he carefully removed the breastplate and set it in the corner along with her helm. He hovered there for a moment, appearing uncertain, and she understood. Without a word she set herself to slicing the bread and cheese with her belt knife and only then, while she was occupied with preparing dinner, did he begin removing his own armour. She hardly knew why this should seem such an untoward operation. During the war she had watched knights remove their armour many times after battle and she had seen Seth in plainclothes more than once as well. And yet, as she snuck a glance, there was something fascinating about watching him shed his metallic shell. Through the pale fabric of his shirt she could see the muscles of his back and shoulders straining as he set down his own breastplate. He seemed closer somehow, as if by discarding his armour he had also discarded his burdens, his rank, and was no longer Sir Seth, General of the Renais army, servant of crown, but only a man, only Seth.

Colour rose in her cheeks when he turned and caught her watching him, and she hastily finished slicing the two apples into wedges as he sat down across from her.

Seth was well into his second slice of bread before he spoke. "If we leave at first light and the weather holds we should reach Castle Frelia by noon. You'll be safe then."

Eirika nodded, but she already felt safe. Because he was here with her. "I hope this matter will be resolved quickly. I don't wish to worry Tana. And if Ephraim finds out, Kyle will be hard pressed to keep him from charging over here. You know how he is."

"Indeed," Seth replied, a small smile quirking his lips. "But do not trouble yourself, milady. We'll capture the one responsible."

"I know. And while I have my faithful knight at my side what need have I of worry?" Her smile was met by that small, calm smile which softened his usually stolid features.

"You praise me too much, my lady."

He had spoken those words before. As the chirrup of crickets filled the silence, she thought of the wound Valter had left him as they'd fled Renais, a gaping hole in his shoulder. It had been a miracle Seth had survived that night at all. Even with the help of healing staves, the wound had healed slowly and she remembered when she had asked to see it last; the gash had closed, but to say it had fully healed would have been to ignore the extent of the damage. He had said she owned him no debt, but how could she believe that when his blood had stained her clothes, her hands?

"How is your shoulder?"

He had just started on his apple slices and spent a long while munching one of the wedges before he replied. "Fine."

"Seth."

"Truly, Princess. There's no longer any pain. It... aches sometimes when it's very cold or humid, but it's rarely afflicted me since summer began."

"Show it to me."

She had not asked him, thus he did not protest, but immediately set down the remains of his dinner and tugged at the collar of his shirt, pulling it down over his right shoulder. A stark white scar marred his pale skin. Eirika resisted the sudden urge trace it with her fingers. Instead she only inspected his shoulder with a critical eye. "You decided to keep the scar? I know some of the healers are skilled enough to remove most traces of a wound. Surely Natasha or Moulder must have offered?"

"They did," replied Seth, "but this scar is a reminder."

"A reminder?"

He nodded. "A reminder of my duty and..." His eyes flitted to her and then quickly back to the hayloft floor. "And of what I almost lost that night."

She rubbed her arms; the hayloft felt cool as she remembered the warmth of his embrace. _I wanted to leave everything behind... To take you far away to someplace where we could be together..._ And here they were, alone, and the night so still that the rest of the world seemed only a dream, yet even now they remained far apart.

"Seth," she whispered.

He rose to his feet, brushing the crumbs of his meal from his clothes. "You should rest, milady. We'll want to set off at first light. I'll... sleep below," he added, reaching for one of the blankets and taking a step towards the ladder.

"Stay."

He froze.

"Please, Seth, stay up here."

"But, Lady Eirika..."

"I'd feel safer if you were close-by." He met her eyes finally and, after several moments, nodded. Moving to the far end of the loft, he set down his blanket and piled some hay for a pillow. Only then did he remove his sword, placing it within arm's reach with the greatest care, and then concealed his belt knife beneath a few snatches of hay where he could reach it at a moment's notice.

Eirika prepared her own makeshift bed at the other end of the hayloft. When they were both ready, he doused the light and the hayloft was engulfed in darkness.

She could hear him breathing. It was strange to think that he was lying such a short distance away. "Goodnight, Seth," she said.

"Goodnight... my lady."

**ooo**

Halfway between sleep and wakefulness, he lay in the darkness, his body tingling with remembrance of the dream. Her skin was like silk against his own, her lips, sweet, and she smelled of fresh rain and spice. Her fingers tickled down his spine, caressing, teasing. In the morning Seth would remember the dream, his face burning with shame– to think of his queen that way... but in dreams he never called her so: he used her name freely, called her his beloved.

He stirred as a sound brought him more fully to his senses: rustling and the creak of floorboards from the other end of the hayloft. There was barely any light to see by, but he thought he made out the hunched form of the princess. "Lady Eirika?" His voice was gravelly with sleep.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

The dream flashed before his mind's eye and he cleared his throat as he tried to clear his mind. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Just a... a bad dream." He had to strain to catch the end of her reply. His heart ached, for the thoughts that troubled her were something from which he could not hope to protect her.

"Princess Eirika..."

"Please go back to sleep. I just need to sit up for a few minutes and then I'll be fine."

He lay back down and tried to banish thoughts of pulling her into his embrace and chasing away her fears with the touch of his lips and the caress of his hands."Rest well, Lady Eirika."

"Happy dreams, Seth."

He was relieved that it was too dark for her to see as his face coloured.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

The pennants atop the towers of Frelia castle, flapping eagerly in the breeze, were a welcome sight. Relief and disappointment at once flooded though Eirika as they approached the gate. Seth had been quiet this morning. He was instantly recognised by the castle guards who waved them through the gates. As they rode beneath the portcullis and into the outer courtyard, Eirika saw the familiar form of her dear friend and soon to be sister-by-marriage tearing out of the castle. Seth would have been recognised from afar. Tana must have been warned of his arrival and it grieved Eirika to think she had worried her friend for nothing.

"Sir Seth!" Tana called out running to meet them as they dismounted from their horses and left them to the care of the castle grooms. "Seth what's happened? Where's–" It was only then as Eirika removed her helmet that Tana looked in her direction, her eyes widening. "Eirika?"

"Hello, Tana."

"Good day, Lady Tana," Seth said with a small bow.

Tana looked from Eirika to Seth and back, eyebrows raised. "I was expecting more than just the two of you when Ephraim said he would send someone for me." A sly smile quirked her lips. "So is this an escort or an elopement?"

Eirika could feel herself colouring while Seth, next to her, shifted uneasily. "Tana!"

"I'm sorry. It's just–" She looked Eirika's armoured form up and down. "What's happened?"

"There was an attempt on the princess's life," replied Seth.

"By who?"

Eirika shook her head. "We don't know."

"I thought it best to lay a trap for the assassin while smuggling the princess out of camp. If you'll excuse me, Lady Tana," he added, "I would like to speak to King Hayden about this matter."

Tana nodded. "Of course, Sir Seth. I'll make sure Eirika is taken care of in the meantime."

He bowed his head. "I am grateful." And then, turning to Eirika, "My lady." With that he set off to the castle hall at a brisk pace. Eirika watched him disappear into the gloom of the castle; instead of being more relaxed now that they'd arrived, he seemed anxious, more so than when they'd been at camp even.

"Eirika?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you all right?"

With a sigh, Eirika brought her attention back to her friend. "I'm fine. A little tired perhaps."

Tana smiled and reached towards her to pull something from just over her ear. "There's hay in your hair. What have you been up to?"

"Oh." Eirika coloured. "We had to sleep in a barn."

Tana raised an eyebrow. "You... and Seth... in a barn?"

The look on Tana's face was enough to wash away Eirika's worry, if only for a moment, and she laughed. "Don't tease, Tana."

"All right. I am glad to see you, though. I was worried when I heard Seth was spotted riding with only a single soldier. He never lets you out of his sight normally."

Eirika smiled in spite of herself. Before the war it had been different; though she saw him often– nearly every day in fact– he had had many responsibilities as a General of Renais, but her personal protection was not one of them. Since the night her father had ordered him to take her away from the castle, however, Seth had been hard pressed to leave her side. "I'm sorry to have worried you, Tana. And I'm sorry this has happened just now. This is supposed to be a time to celebrate."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. But–" And now it was now Tana who coloured. "That is... How is Ephraim?" The question burst from her lips like that of an excited child asking about a birthday present. It warmed Eirika's heart to see her friend so happy.

"He's well. He misses you."

"I miss him too!" Tana's smile radiated happiness and Eirika took both her hand and smiled as well.

"I'm so happy for you," she whispered.

"Thank you... Oh, I'm being rude," Tana said, coming to herself all at once. "You must want to get out of that armour and I'll make sure there's hot water for a bath ready in your room. Unless of course," she added with a grin, "you'd like to take up position in one of the guard stations over the gate?"

Eirika sniffed. "No thank you."

**ooo**

Wine flowed freely as the sounds of laughter and merriment filled the banquet hall of Frelia Castle. Seth looked up and down the rows of smiling faces and found he could not bring himself to join them. He ate mechanically so as to avoid rudeness, nodded and gave a clipped response when addressed, but he could take no joy from the celebrations.

"Seth, please don't look so grim," Eirika whispered as she leaned close to speak to him.

"Forgive me, Lady Eirika."

"We're in the heart of Castle Frelia. Surely our would-be assassin can't reach me here." He swallowed hard and cleared his throat; the way her breath was tickling against his ear as she whispered made it rather difficult to remain composed. He reached for his goblet of wine and drank down a mouthful of the sweet vintage.

The assassin had not taken the bait and no trace of the villain had been detected. Seth had barely been able to contain his ire when Franz had reported the news to him. Some of the Frelian Lords present at the time had suggested that perhaps it had not been an assassination attempt at all but merely a fluke, a crossbow misfired by a soldier who was then too afraid to admit his dangerous mistake. Seth had not taken kindly to this suggestion; his troops were neither so incompetent nor so cowardly for such a scenario to be likely. The entire situation did not sit well with him; it was as if the assassin had known a trap had been laid.

The King and Queen of Frelia sat at the head of the table and looked very much the proud parents. Since they would be unable to the attend the wedding themselves, for them this was the night of celebration of their daughter's marriage. Tana, to the queen's left, looked jubilant while Innes, to the king's right, was sitting very stiffly. He would have challenged Ephraim to a duel the day he asked for Tana's hand had Tana not begged him to leave Ephraim be. Innes and Ephraim were equally skilled in swordplay so it was fortunate for them both that Innes cared for his sister as much as he did. Eirika was seated next to Tana and across from some Frelian lord whose name Seth could not recall at present. Further along the table he glimpsed Franz as well as their Frelian comrades, Moulder, Gilliam, Syrene, and Vanessa. Each and every one looked to be enjoying the evening.

Seth leaned back in his chair and kept a casual hold on his wine goblet, trying to at least appear relaxed while, beneath the table, his right hand was balled into a fist. He started as he felt gentle fingers come to rest over his clenched hand. She should not have done it. If someone saw, what would they think? Yet when he turned to glance at Eirika and saw the look of deepest concern on her face, he felt shamed that he had worried her. And so he said nothing and simply enjoyed the tingle that ran up his arm from the feel of her fingers resting over his. It was the first time that evening his smile had touched his eyes.

The room quieted quickly when King Hayden stood. "My friends," he addressed the assembled company, his voice booming through the hall. "Tonight we celebrate the coming marriage of my only daughter, Tana, to our most honoured ally Ephraim, Crown Prince of Renais. To him and to Princess Eirika we owe a debt we can never repay. Without their valiant efforts this land and all others would have fallen under a cloak of darkness. Nothing gives me greater joy than to see my daughter wed to such a fine man of such an excellent house. Drink with me now to the marriage of Tana and Ephraim."

A swell of applause filled the banquet hall and continued as dozens of servants, each carrying a single goblet entered the room. The traditional Frelian toast demanded that each guest drink from a special silver cup, used only for the toast, containing a rare vintage of sweet white wine. It was an elaborate affair as each of the servants had to carry the already-filled goblet from the cellars to the hall and place it before each one's preassigned guest without spilling the wine. Seth and some of his soldiers had watched the servants practice their procession from the wine cellars to the dining hall yesterday. The assembled men and women waited patiently as a cup was placed before each and every one of them. The king took his cup and raised it. As one they followed suit.

"To Princess Tana and Prince Ephraim!" toasted King Hayden.

"To Princess Tana and Prince Ephraim!" the crowd repeated and together they tipped back their cups and drank.

Seth's heart nearly stopped when Eirika began to cough violently.

"Are you all right?" He gripped her left shoulder. "Princess, look at me. Princess Eirika!" By now every pair of eyes in the room was fixed on them, but Seth's attention was focussed entirely on the princess. Fear clawed at his chest; it was like being devoured from the inside out.

Tears were streaming down the princess's cheeks as she continued to cough, yet when she looked up and raised a hand, signalling that she was all right, Seth breathed a sigh of relief. He heard the king bark a command for water. Seth tore his eyes from Eirika for a moment to reach for the goblet she had hastily set down. He sniffed it, raised it to his lips, and drank gingerly. He grimaced.

"Vinegar."

"What?" gasped Tana.

Even to his own ears his voice sounded steely. "It's been mixed into the wine."

"That's not possible," said Innes.

When a servant set down a cup of water before the princess, Seth snatched it up and drank from it first before handing it to her. "Drink," he said quietly, taking her hand and wrapping it around the stem of the cup. "It's safe." She drank.

He felt as if his innards had turned to water and he was reminded of his first battle as a youth, the dreaded moments before it began, how it had taken all his strength to keep his hand steady as he held his sword. At this moment he was not certain he'd be able to stand. Eirika sputtered once and drank more of the water. Tana, who had come to stand next to Eirika's chair and was looking on her with concern, produced a handkerchief which Eirika used to dab her eyes.

"I'm all right," she croaked.

What he would have given to be able to pull her into his arms then and place a kiss on her brow. Instead, he only brushed her hair away from her face, allowing his fingers to trace her cheek as he did. If it had been something other than vinegar...

"This is an outrage," snarled King Hayden, looking to the servants who had brought the wine.

It was easy to discern which one had brought Eirika's for he stood behind the crowd gathered around her, pale and trembling. He shrank under the king's glower. "Sire, I didn't– I would never–"

"Peace, friend," said Seth. "We know it wasn't you." He could feel the eyes of the room upon him. "Your highness," he said, turning to King Hayden. "If I may?" The king nodded. "When you were bringing the wine here did anything happen along the way? Did you set it down at any point or look away for more than a moment?"

"Well there was–" He fidgeted and began again. "While we were processing towards the banquet hall there was a bit of a fuss as we passed the kitchens. It looked like a small fire had started– there was smoke and people were racing every which way. Someone did run into me come to think of it."

"What did this person look like?" asked Innes.

"I– I couldn't tell you. I was worried about the goblet– it had sloshed a little you see from the impact so I didn't really look to see who..."

"All right," said King Hayden, very calmly. "Did you have any more questions, Sir Seth?"

"No, your highness."

The servant, who looked on the verge of fainting, was being ushered out of the hall and Seth once again turned his attention to Eirika. "My lady, I think perhaps you should go to your room."

She nodded. He kept a hand at her elbow as she stood, just in case he might need to steady her. "I'm fine," she said hoarsely, offering him a small smile.

He– and a small crowd consisting of Innes, Tana, Franz, and their former Frelian comrades in arms– escorted Eirika back to her room. "I'll stay with you if you like," offered Tana.

"Just let me get my arms and armour and I'll stand guard at your door myself," offered Gilliam.

"As will I," chimed in Franz.

"You can rest easy, your highness," added Gilliam.

"Thank you," Eirika croaked. "All of you."

They remained hovering before her chambers as Gilliam and Franz went to fetch their things. Though she was holding up well, Seth could recognise that the princess was shaken, and her pallor alarmed him. But it was only the shock; she would have realized, as he had, how easily she could have faired worse than a bad coughing fit had something more malignant been slipped into her goblet. They were silent as they waited. Tana was clinging to Eirika's arm while Seth could only stand and watch her. If he could have at least touched her– if they'd been alone... But it was not his place. He was only her knight, not her friend, or her family, or... her lover.

When Gilliam and Franz returned, fully clad in armour and bristling with weapons, they bid her goodnight each in turn. Yet when it was his turn Seth found he had nothing to say– nothing he _could_ say in any case.

"Seth," Eirika whispered.

"My lady, I–"

"Don't. Please, Seth, it's not your fault. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Lady Eirika."

**ooo**

"He's toying with us! Dammit!" Seth slammed his fist onto the conference table to the alarm of all those present. The surprise on their features registered with him; after all the Silver Knight was never so distraught as this, always calm in the face of peril, even in the heat of battle. But he did not feel like a knight; he felt only like a man who'd been a hair's breadth from losing one he loved dearly.

"Sir Seth–" began Moulder, but he didn't get further than that.

"Don't you understand?" said Seth, his voice low and even, "it's one of our own. It's someone who accompanied us from Renais."

The room was silent for several moments. Vanessa shifted in her seat. "You don't really believe that, do you?"

"It makes sense," said Innes. "Certainly more sense than someone waiting for them on the road to Frelia and then following them here and somehow gaining admittance to the castle."

"There was also an incident with the royal carriage as we were preparing to leave," added Seth. "I suspect it was the work of the same person."

Moulder steepled his fingers on the table and bowed is head. "This is most distressing news. But why? Why do all this? He seems a rather incompetent assassin."

Seth shook his head. "No. He's after fear. He could have made Lady Eirika ill or–" and here he paused a moment to steel himself before he went on, "or killed her if he'd slipped something else into her wine. He wants us to know that. He wants the princess to be afraid, to know she's vulnerable and that he could have harmed her if he'd wished to."

"It sounds as if it's a personal grudge, doesn't it?" said Syrene.

"It does," agreed Seth, "but I can't imagine the cause. Most of these soldiers fought alongside us during the war. There's no reason that I can see for them to want harm to befall Princess Eirika." His fist clenched on the tabletop. He could feel the eyes of his comrades on him, but he hardly cared. He was angrier than when he'd learned of Orson's betrayal and been caught in a Grado trap because of it, a trap which could have cost the princess her life. His anger that day paled against what he felt now.

"We should start questioning them in the morning," said Syrene.

"With your permission," Seth began, turning to Innes, "I think we should question the castle servants and guards as well. I'd prefer the culprit not be aware of how much we know."

Innes nodded. "You're right. There's no need to tip our hand this early. I'll speak to my father. You have my word that Princess Eirika will have an elite guard unit assigned to her."

"Thank you, your highness."

Seth remained seated at the conference table as the others began to file out of the room, all save Innes. "Sir Seth, may I have a word?"

"Yes of course, Princes Innes."

"My father will want to send one of our pegasus knights to Renais to inform Prince Ephraim of what's happened." Seth could not help but notice the slightly strained note to Innes's voice when he said the prince's name and how he was sitting very stiffly in his chair. "I wanted to confer with you first."

Sighing, Seth resisted the urge to rub his right shoulder which had begun to feel rather stiff. "I would ask that you hold off. If prince Ephraim were informed that his sister is in danger he's likely to want to come here, even if there's nothing he can do. I believe we'd only worry him needlessly. I also believe this would be the princess's wish."

"Are you certain, Sir Seth?"

"Yes. I will take full responsibility for this and explain my decision to Lord Ephraim myself. At the very least wait until morning and ask Lady Eirika."

"Very well." With that Innes rose from the table and took several long strides towards the doorway. Seth held himself firm even though he felt fatigue washing over him like the rising tide. Innes paused. "Sir Seth?"

"Yes?"

"You should rest. Lady Eirika will need you more than ever." And without waiting for a reply, Innes was gone.

Seth waited until the echo of the prince's footsteps had faded away before leaning his elbows on the conference table and holding his head in his hands. He spent a minute frozen in that pose and then he rose from the table and strode down the hall, back straight, shoulders squared, his air impassive, for he was, after all, the Silver Knight.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Even halfway down the corridor from the meeting room, Eirika could hear raised voices, Seth's most notable among them. "I _will not_ allow this villain to lay hand on her. We're going to find him."

"But, Sir Seth, what if–"

"No," Seth retorted before Franz could get in another word.

Eirika, along with her brace of guards whom she left at the door, was the last to arrive and she found eight pairs of eyes on her the moment she stepped into the room.

"My lady," Seth greeted her, bowing his head.

"Is anything wrong Seth? I mean beyond the obvious," she added ruefully as he drew out a chair for her and she took her seat. Seth sat next to her while Tana and Innes were to her right with Vanessa, Syrene, Gilliam, Moulder, and Franz seated on the opposite side of the table, none looking terribly pleased. It had been two uneventful days since the banquet. According to their original schedule they were supposed to set out for Renais tomorrow.

"It's been suggested," replied Innes, "that you delay your return to Renais."

"I see," said Eirika. She took a moment to adjust the sword at her side. She was not used to wearing it indoors, but given the present circumstances she felt safer having it at hand– whether or not it would do her any real good. "I take it we've learned nothing from the interviews."

Innes sniffed. "Aside from uncovering several torrid romances, no, not a thing."

"With due respect, your highness, it isn't nothing," said Seth. "We've established the location of nearly half of my troops during the banquet. At the very least that narrows our focus."

"Unless of course one of them had an accomplice or a hired hand. I'm afraid we know as little as we did two days ago." Innes shook his head and turned in his seat to look directly at Eirika. "I also suggested to Sir Seth than he speak to you about reconsidering sending a messenger to your homeland."

The day after the banquet she had pleaded with King Hayden to not alert her brother about what had happened and he had reluctantly agreed. She wanted her brother to be there by her side; she knew she'd feel safer if he were with her, but she also knew that, in all likelihood, his presence would not change her situation. Besides that, he was the ruler of their country and couldn't just leave at a moment's notice– which was just the sort of thing he would want to do if he were told she was in danger.

"No," stated Eirika. "He'll learn of this when we return home. Letting him know now wouldn't do either of us any good. And I know he'd not hold Frelia responsible if something were to... happen to me."

"Lady Eirika..." She turned to glance at Seth and her heart ached at the pained expression on his face and the dark circles beneath his eyes. She wanted so desperately to be close to him, to feel safe even in the midst of chaos the way she had that night, but he seemed further from her than ever. These past two days, though he often hovered nearby, he'd barely spoken more than a few words to her.

They spent the next hour pouring over the list of Renais soldiers whose whereabouts during the banquet could not be confirmed. Eirika, Seth, and Franz made an effort to recall every detail about them and why they might hold a grudge against the princess. After an hour they had little to show for it and the meeting was adjourned.

"Seth," Eirika began as everyone rose from their seats. She lay a restraining hand on his forearm and he sank back into his chair, though his eyes flitted to her fingers on his arm. "Do you think you might spare some time to spar with me? I could sorely use the practice now."

"My lady, I truly think it best if you remain in your quarters for the time being."

Eirika heaved a sigh. "So I'm just to stay in my room?" She shook her head and stared hard at the table, trying to restrain her frustration. It would not do for the Princess of Renais to make a scene. "You believe that's the solution to this problem? For me to hide away?"

"Lady Eirika." She spun in her seat to face him as he snatched the hand that had been resting on his arm and, leaning forward in his chair, spoke with a forcefulness that rarely broke through his normally calm demeanour. "Your safety was the final thing King Fado asked of me. I will die before I allow harm to befall you."

Her heart ached for him. The Silver Knight and here he was oblivious to their comrades who had stopped in their tracks and were glancing curiously at them. And even though it was her life that was at risk, she found that she wanted to comfort him, to whisper that everything would be all right, even though she knew better. But if something did happen... "Seth," she said as gently as she could, "we both know that in this world we can't always protect the ones we love. When we can it's a gift."

His hand clenched spasmodically around hers and it was only then that he seemed to realize that he was holding it at all. He let go and drew away from her. "Please, my lady, stay in your quarters."

Closing her eyes for a moment, Eirika sighed and then, finally, nodded. She watched as Seth's shoulders sagged– though whether in relief or from exhaustion, she could not be certain.

**ooo**

Eirika started when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in." She smiled when she saw Tana, while chiding the part of her that felt disappointed. Seth would not come to her room; he'd consider that to be a violation of etiquette.

Tana crossed the room to join Eirika. The royal guest quarters to which she'd been assigned had an outer room used as a small parlour. Along the back wall, another door led to the bedroom where she'd been standing at the window that overlooked the castle courtyard. The room was well furnished with a dressing table, a cabinet, and a writing desk, but the centre of the room was filled with a magnificent four-poster bed, its headboard placed against the wall between the door and the window so that its heavy oak frame jutted out into the room. It was lavishly draped with curtains dyed a deep burgundy, and a generous collection of pillows were piled at its head. Eirika had stayed in this room every time she had visited Frelia.

With a casualness that came from hours spent in this room talking together over the years, Tana drew back the four-poster bed's curtains and flopped down on the corner of the bed. "How are you?"

Eirika remained standing, brimming with restless energy that would not allow her to sit still for more than a few moments. She sighed; a sparring match would have done wonders to soothe her nerves. "I'm well enough, all things considered, but I feel like a captive." She turned to the window once again and leaned against its stone frame, looking down to the paving stones far below. She had a passing fancy to tie her bed sheets together to fashion a rope and escape the room, though, truth be told she wasn't certain she had enough sheets to reach all the way down.

"I'm sure it won't last long," said Tana. "We'll catch this traitor and then we'll go back to Renais– back... home."

A smile crept onto Eirika's face at the tentative way Tana spoke the word. To think that they would soon be sisters-by-marriage! "Home," she repeated and turned to face Tana. The shy smile on her friend's features was enough to sweep away her worries, at least for the time being. She joined Tana on the corner of the bed and sat cross-legged, just as they had as when they'd been younger and stayed up later than they ought to have talking about the knights in their glittering armour and the foppish young nobles who had tried to court them both even then. "You should see all the preparations that are going on for the wedding. They're going to decorate the great hall with garlands of flowers and the royal seamstress had nearly finished your dress when I left."

"I can hardly believe it," said Tana. "It doesn't seem real yet. I feel like I could wake up tomorrow and we'd still be camped out in the middle of the wilderness, preparing to fight off Grado soldiers at a moment's notice."

"Are you nervous?" Eirika asked, for she did not want to admit that she, too, often dreamed that these past months had never happened and that they were still fighting the war.

A blush tinged Tana's cheeks. "Only a little."

"I'm so glad, glad for you both. Ephraim–" She broke off as she thought of her brother, of how he would worry if he knew the danger she was in. And then she had to steel herself as the awareness of her situation washed over her again like a river overflowing its banks. She hugged herself, turning away from Tana as she whispered, "I wish he were here now."

"So do I," said Tana.

When Eirika felt her friend's arms around her, something inside her crumbled. She bit her lip and tried to steady her teetering emotions. "Tana... This frightens me more than battle." She squeezed her eyes shut. "In battle you know who's the enemy."

Tana gave her another squeeze. "I know. But we'll find him. You know that Seth would never let anything happen to you."

Seth... How she wanted _him_ to embrace her; if it was his arms around her she knew all her fears would vanish in an instant. But he would not. He had said so himself: he would never again forget his duty, never again allow himself to think of her as anything other than the princess of his kingdom. He'd looked so tired today and his uncharacteristic show of emotion troubled her as much as the dark smudges beneath his eyes. "I'm worried about him, Tana."

"Everyone is. He hasn't been quite himself since the other night. He's worried about you."

"Tana, I–" She shook her head and sighed. "I love him."

"I know."

"What?" She whirled around to face her friend who wore a rather bemused air.

"Well, I suspected," amended Tana with an apologetic shrug. "The two of you were always together at camp, and on the battlefield you were always trying to stay close to him... just as I was always trying to be near Ephraim."

"He thinks we can never be together. Because he's only a knight."

Tana's brow creased. "Surely he doesn't believe Ephraim would object?"

With a sigh, Eirika shook her head. "No, it's not that. He feels it would be a betrayal of his duty and his duty comes before everything."

For a long moment Tana said nothing and when she did speak, it was not at all what Eirika had expected. "The Silver Knight... Imagine what it must be like having to live up to that."

Eirika hung her head. She knew better than anyone that expectation could indeed be a friendly foe. She had borne the weight of her title all her life and that title was part of what now kept them apart.

"I'm sure he'll come around," Tana said reassuringly. "After all we can't have him turn into another Carlyle can we?"

"Don't say that, Tana, not even in jest." After the fierce battle in Jehanna it had chilled her to learn the details of Carlyle's betrayal. He'd been the cornerstone of Jehanna, the man who'd trained Joshua to use a blade, and the queen's most trusted advisor. Yet a moment of weakness, born of twenty years of denying his love for Queen Ismaire, of convincing himself that a man could live for duty alone, had allowed Grado to exploit him.

"Eirika?"

"I'm all right." Her father, Seth, Lyon, the war... Sometimes she thought she would never again know peace, not with all she'd seen, all she'd done. The time before the war seemed like an age of innocence now, one that had seeped through her fingers. The world had seemed a simpler place then. The loss of her father, the death of Lyon, and all the bloodshed... sometimes she felt she was wearing a chain about her throat, one hung with leaden weights.

"You look tired," said Tana after a long pause.

Eirika smiled wanly. "I... haven't been sleeping well."

"Because of the assassin?"

"No, it started before that, when we first left Renais. I keep dreaming of our final battle with Lyon. Of..." She'd killed him. She'd killed him and he'd thanked her for it.

"You saved him. It was better than letting the Demon King have his way with him any longer."

_You stopped me, didn't you? I'm glad... I never had the courage to tell you, but... I've always loved you..._

She knew it had been the right thing to do: Lyon had been beyond help. And yet he'd been her friend and she'd wielded the blade that had taken his life. "I know." She only hoped tonight she'd be able to rest easy.

**ooo**

At first, when she heard a rustling sound in the darkness, Eirika thought she was dreaming. But when Seth came to her in dreams he always whispered, called her name softly in the darkness. What she heard now was footfalls padding along the floor across her bedroom and the slightest whisper of someone's garments rustling as they moved.

Fear left her frozen like a brook in the dead of winter. It took a moment for her courage to thaw her out enough so that she could breathe again and let her hand inch towards her belt knife which she had hidden beneath her mattress, just in case.

There was little light to see by and hardly any penetrated the curtains drawn around the four-poster bed. Eirika strained to listen for the intruder's movements. She had just gotten her fingers around the hilt of her knife when she was puzzled to hear a sloshing sound. She heard it again, more than once, as if the intruder had brought a bucket of water with him and its contents were spilling all over the room. Gripping the knife hilt, she steeled herself as she heard the intruder draw closer, but she was still not prepared as something splashed the bed curtains. She gasped and thought she caught a muffled curse from beyond the curtains. Without waiting a moment longer, Eirika leaped from the bed, pushing back the curtains, knife held before her.

In the darkness she could make out only a dark silhouette and the spark of a flint. The spark caught. The curtains burst into flames. In an instant they were engulfed and the fire leaped in a circle around the room, catching on the wood panelling on the walls. Eirika shouted for the guards. From the corner of her eye she witnessed the intruder leaping out the window. Had he chosen to perish from the fall rather than by fire?

Already the room was clouded with smoke as the fire spread quickly with the aid of what must certainly have been oil splashed about the room. Coughing, Eirika drew up the collar of her nightgown and breathed through the fabric as she tried to assess her chances of making it through the flames that blocked off the exit. Her memory flashed to Jehanna Hall, how they had raced to escape it before it had been engulfed by the oil-fed flames left by the Grado troops.

"Princess!"

"Princess Eirika!"

"I'm here!" she called in response to the voices coming from the parlour room; she could barely make them out over the roaring of the flames. The heat was already blistering and she backed away towards the far end of the room near the window, which was the only area which had not been doused with oil. Across the room, something heavy thumped against the already flaming oak door. They were coming for her. It would only be a little longer. She crouched below the worst of the smoke and waited for the moment to act.

The door reverberated with the force of another blow and yet another and then in a groan of wood and metal the door hinges gave way and a figure covered by a water-doused cloak burst into the room, stumbling through the flames. She dashed towards him and felt herself pulled beneath the sodden cloak by strong arms. Even beneath the cover of the cloak she felt a wave of heat pass over her as she was swept through the flames and together they stumbled into the parlour. The smoky air rasped at her throat and left her coughing, but she had only a few seconds before she was being lifted from the floor and whisked out of the room.

The corridor outside was filled with soldiers as well as servants in nightclothes scrambling to form a water line to quench the flames. There were raised voices and calls of alarm, but there remained a sense of directed purpose rather than panic. She glimpsed Gilliam, fully clad in armour, bellowing orders.

It was not until they had left behind the clamour and chaos and moved into a corridor one floor down that she came to herself enough to be fully aware of her position. She was being carried. When she titled her head to look up at him, she was not at all surprised to see Seth, his face streaked with soot, his hair singed near the front. Her eyes fixed on a trickle of blood along his jaw.

"Seth," she tried to whisper, but her throat was raw and she began to cough. His arms tightened around her and he lengthened his stride.

A few minutes later they arrived at the castle infirmary and Seth set her down on one of the examination tables. She wanted to ask him if he was well, but before she had a chance she heard footfalls approaching and a figure with a healing staff appeared in the doorway. In the dim light it took her a moment to recognise their old comrade.

"Father Moulder," Seth croaked as the healer raced into the room dressed only in his night robes. "Please see to Princess Eirika."

"I'm fine," she said quietly.

"Hmm." Moulder's assessing gaze swept over her and then, with a nod, he raised his healing staff. "This will only take a few moments." In the months since the end of the war Eirika had almost forgotten the odd tickly feeling that accompanied the warmth of the staff's pulsing blue light. After a few seconds, however, the prickly sensation faded, leaving only the warmth which soon eased the rawness of her throat.

"And now you, Sir Seth." Though Seth was still soot-streaked and singed, when Moulder was finished, the cut on his face had closed up and not a trace remained.

"Thank you, Father Moulder," said Eirika.

He inclined his head. "I'm sorry you've had to suffer through such an ordeal, Princess."

She started as someone raced to the infirmary. She tried to calm her frayed nerves when she saw it was only Franz; she hardly recognised him without his armour. "General Seth! Is Princess Eirika well?"

"I'm fine, Franz."

He nodded and smiled. "Thank goodness. Everyone will be relieved to know. Sir Gilliam sent me down here to see if you were all right."

"Franz." The young knight turned his attention back to Seth. "I want everyone who can be spared from dealing with the fire to search the rooms our soldiers are staying in. Immediately." Seth spoke with the utmost calm, but his voice had the steely edge of a sharpened blade. Franz gave a curt nod and dashed out of the infirmary.

"I think the both of you should remain here and rest for the time being," said Moulder. "My staff can heal your wounds, but not the shock. There are cots in the back room. I'll summon guards for the princess."

"All right," replied Seth. "Thank you, Father Moulder."

Seth kept a keen eye on her as she eased herself off the examination table and set her feet on the floor. She felt the slightest bit wobbly, but steeled herself against it and made her way to the small room at the far end of the infirmary with Seth hovering at her elbow. The moment she sat on the edge of the cot, however, her entire body began to tremble. And then Seth was kneeling before her, gripping her shoulders, steadying her, telling her that she was safe.

She took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and repeated this several times until she felt her body relax. Only then did she dare meet Seth's eyes. His brow was creased and his impassive features marred with concern, but always his voice remained calm; he was like a stone pillar, unwavering in his strength.

"He was in my room," she whispered.

"I know." He brushed a loose strand of her hair away from her face, but then dropped his eyes as he spoke again. "I'm sorry, my lady. I should have–"

"No, Seth. I owe you my life once more. But how did you arrive so quickly? I thought it was Gilliam who had volunteered to stand guard between midnight and dawn."

"I offered to join him."

"You've stood guard every night, haven't you?" she said quietly. When he did not meet her eyes, she placed her fingers beneath his jaw and titled his face up to make him look at her. "Seth."

"Yes, milady. I have."

"No wonder you've looked so tired of late."

"I... couldn't do otherwise."

"Thank you," she whispered. She squeezed her eyes shut as the scene in her room flickered before her mind's eye like the flames that had danced over the bed curtains. "I didn't even see his face. He was clad in black and he leaped through the window. That's all I..." Biting her lip, she choked back a sob. She was the Princess of Renais! She would not allow this traitor to have his way, to leave her cowering in fear! "Why does he hate me so? What could I have done to–"

"You've done nothing, Lady Eirika, nothing to deserve this." Her breath caught in her throat as his fingers brushed over her cheek, stroking her face. It was something her brother had done when she was a child and it had always made her feel safe and comforted, but now, with Seth, the touch of his fingers electrified every nerve and left her breathless. "You should rest," he said gently. Her eyes flitted to the doorway. "I will not leave you."

Finally, she nodded and lay down on the cot. She wrestled for a moment with the blankets and then lay on her back staring at the ceiling, not really wanting to close her eyes. The acrid scent of smoke hung about them both and she could taste soot still on her tongue. Her mind swirled with doubts and worries. Had they been able to put out the fire? Had the assassin really leaped to his death or was he still at large, still hunting her? Why did he want to torment her in this fashion rather than simply killing her?

Glancing over at Seth she saw that he'd turned and was leaning with his back against the wall next to her cot, facing the doorway. His right hand rested on the hilt of a dagger tucked into his belt. He closed his eyes and sagged against the wall as if the exhaustion of the past several days had struck him in one blow. She reached out. Without even opening his eyes, he captured her hand in his and did not let go.

Soon after that Eirika drifted into a sleep untroubled by dreams.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

The delicate shadow of pegasus wings flitted over the earth as the point of Eirika's blade came to rest at her opponent's throat.

"I yield." Franz coloured as he said it. "Nicely done, your highness."

Eirika lowered her sword and stepped away from the young knight. As they both caught their breath she spared a moment to squint up into the sunlight to try to discern which pegasus knight was circling overhead. Her guess would be Tana, but the mount and rider were too high up for her to be certain. Tana had been most appreciative of the chance to take to the open air once again, rather than just hovering around the castle grounds as she had been of late. With preparations for the wedding Tana had had as little time to fly as Eirika had had to spar, but now, while they made their way back to Renais there was not much else to do while the soldiers set up camp for the night. With all worry about the assassin out of the way after his capture, Tana's mind had given itself over to the wedding and she wavered between excitement and nervousness from hour to hour.

Smiling as she saw the pegasus bank sharply and then dive and rise in a show of aerial acrobatics that looked like nothing so much as a dance, Eirika filled her lungs with the fresh evening air. Her heart was still racing from the exertion and, thankful for the breeze to cool her down, she felt wonderfully alive. "I hope you weren't going easy on me," she said, turning once more to Franz.

"No, of course not, Princess. You know, though, that I'm more practiced with spears than swords. Why don't you ask to General Seth to spar with you? He'd be a much better partner than I."

She looked skyward again. "I'm sure Seth has other things to attend to."

"I am never too busy to be of service to you, my lady." Eirika spun on her heel to face Seth; as was often the case, she'd not heard him approach. "Are you up for another match?"

Too dumbfounded to speak, she only nodded. The last time she'd sparred with Seth, the war had still been raging. Ever since then he'd been finding excuses to avoid crossing blades with her. Around them the hustle and bustle of making camp continued as usual. The sun was only now beginning to sink into the western sky. The pegasus' shadow passed over her again; the view must be breathtaking at this time of day. But here, on a patch of grass already stomped flat by the passage of soldiers and by her and Franz during their match, all she could focus on was the way the sunlight glinted off Seth's blade as he drew it and came to stand across from her. The last time, it had been training exercises rather than a proper match; this time, even though he would surely hold back, it would be real. A fluttering sort of giddiness flooded through Eirika's veins and she had to take several long, deep breaths to calm herself.

"When you're ready, Lady Eirika."

She paused, her sword held before her, and then saluted with the blade and they began.

For several moments they circled one another. She would have to attack first; he would not. A feint to the left and she struck. He parried with his usual grace. His attack was swift, but she avoided it and countered in one fluid motion. Today her limbs felt as light as the wind itself.

And then, all at once, she could feel it, the rhythm of Seth's movement, a rhythm she'd always sensed hovering on the edge of her awareness, just out of reach, but which she now felt with every thrust and parry of their blades. It was as if she were part of a dance with a partner of greater skill and fleetness of foot, a dance he was leading while she followed his nimble steps, yet today she knew the steps for the first time.

She met him stroke for stroke until her arms ached with the effort and her hair was plastered to her forehead. When finally she missed a beat and found his blade against her throat she was both relieved and disappointed to find their match at an end. As Seth lowered his sword and paused to wipe his brow, she noticed that they'd attracted a small crowd. The pegasus was circling low enough now that she could see that it was indeed Tana out for a evening ride.

"You've improved a great deal since we last sparred, my lady." A smile quirked Seth's lips and his eyes danced with something she could not quite name– excitement perhaps?

"Thank you, Seth," she managed between breaths. "Shall we walk for a bit?" She wanted to speak with him without an audience.

She was offered many congratulations on a good match from the soldiers who had stopped to watch. Tana, grinning, waved as she swooped low and then away in a flurry of white feathers. Everyone was glad now that things had settled down and the joyous prospect of Ephraim's and Tana's wedding lay before them. Still, the doubts that niggled at Eirika's thoughts kept her from sharing their unadulterated good humour.

"What made you change your mind, Seth?" she asked as they strolled around camp. "It's been such a long time since you were willing to spar with me."

"I've been thinking about something you said, milady."

"Yes?" she prodded when he hesitated,

"You're right that I cannot always be there to protect you. As much as I might wish to." She cast a sideways glance at him. The slanting rays of the evening sun cast a golden light over his features and she could not help but let her eyes linger on him as he spoke. "That being the case, I want to know that you can protect yourself if need be. I should have helped you train more often during the war. It was negligent of me to–"

"Seth." He stopped. "You were there when it counted. So I take it you've learned nothing new from Verras ?" Verras... She'd not known his name until he'd been arrested after the fire, but his face had been familiar. She remembered him from around the castle and from camp during the war. To think that he had tried to kill her...

He shook his head. "He still insists upon his innocence."

Eirika closed her eyes a moment and sighed. "I suppose that's not unexpected. After all, once we get back home he'll be..."

"Executed. Without a doubt. What other recourse does he have left than to protest his innocence?"

"Yes..." It was only a handful of days ago that she had woken in the cot in the infirmary the morning after the fire. Seth had still been there, just as he'd promised. As the memory of that night had flashed before her mind's eye again, terrifying even in the bright light of day, it had done her good to see his soot-streaked face, her dear, if slightly grimy, Silver Knight.

"Too much points to him. There was oil on his clothes, and some spilled in his room, and we found black garments as well as the grappling hook he used to enter and escape your room."

"I know. It's hard to accept. He's one of ours, Seth." Seth hung his head. In all likelihood he'd found some way to blame himself, seen Verras's betrayal as an oversight on his part; it would be so like him.

"I spoke to him the day we departed from Renais," Seth said after a pause. "He's the one who informed me of the problem with the royal carriage. I never would have suspected that he had tampered with it himself."

"It would be easier to accept if we at least knew why. None of the others have thought of any reason he might want to harm me?"

"No. His comrades were shocked as well. Whatever reasons he has for what he did, he's kept them entirely to himself and shown no signs of resentment until now."

It must have something to do with the war. Perhaps a loved one of his had been killed and he blamed her? Perhaps a comrade who'd fallen because of an order she'd given? There had to be some reason for this madness. The war... though it was over, it haunted them. How long would it take for the wounds of their country and of the rest of the continent to heal? Things would never to return to the way they'd been; too much had been lost, too much blood had watered the soil, yet surely something good could grow in place of what had been destroyed?

"My mind would rest easier if I understood," she said, breaking the silence.

"As would mine, my lady."

There was a lapse in their conversation once again as they continued to walk in the settling dusk. She was not looking forward to going to sleep; her rest of late was too often troubled by dreams of the war: the battle in the halls of Renais when Seth had slain the traitorous Sir Orson; the burning of Jehanna Hall and the death of Queen Ismaire; the battle with the Demon Lord; and Lyon... Lyon hovered on the edge of it all, an invisible spectre whose presence she could not escape.

Overhead, Tana was making the most of the final rays of sunlight which turned her mount's white pelt into a wonder of burnished gold. Eirika sometimes wondered if Ephraim had first fallen for Tana when he had seen her ride the skies.

"We'll be home soon," she said.

"Yes." She could tell by his none-too-pleased tone that he was already fretting about the report he would have to deliver to her brother. Odds were Ephraim would livid that he'd not been informed of the danger she'd been in.

"I'll tell him about Verras."

"With all due respect, Princess, I was entrusted with your safety and I'm the one who must report on this matter to his highness."

"He's my brother, Seth. I'm going to talk to him first. He can't stay mad at me. Or not for long anyway. And besides," she added with a sly smile, "I think he'll be a bit distracted." Up ahead, she could see Tana coming in for a landing.

Smiling, Seth nodded. "It's strange to think that he'll be wed soon and take the throne. I remember when Prince Ephraim was only a young lad. He was so anxious to learn the spear... I was only a squire in those days."

"I remember you back then, you know." From the corner of her eye she could see that he had turned to look at her as she said this. "You looked so serious all the time, but you always had a smile ready for me. Father said early on that you were someone to keep an eye on. He had high hopes for you and you never disappointed him."

"I will forever be grateful to your father. He treated me like a second son."

Eirika laughed. "Well I'm afraid I never thought of you as a brother." She coloured as soon as the words slipped out. Seth fiddled with his scabbard and cleared his throat.

"Eirika!" Up ahead, Tana, holding her pegasus' bridle, waved. Even at a distance her face seemed to shine with glee. Darting a glance over at Seth, who looked as flustered as ever, Eirika wondered if she would ever be that happy.

**ooo**

The pennants atop the castle battlements fluttered in the breeze that mussed Seth's hair as he peered down into the courtyard, squinting in the brilliant sunlight. The reverberating song of the bells calling the guests to prepare for the coronation and wedding ceremonies only served to further wear on Seth's nerves. Below, he could see myriad servants skittering about in preparation, while several lords and ladies strolled in the direction of the throne room, but not a trace of Princess Eirika.

"I saw her a little while ago," Ephraim had said when Seth had asked him. The prince had been about to begin dressing for the ceremony and it had been a strange thing for Seth to realize that it was the last time he would ever be known as _Prince_ Ephraim; from today onwards he would King Ephraim of Renais. Eirika's title, however, would remain unchanged– unless of course she were to marry the prince of another kingdom, a thought Seth had always tried to avoid dwelling on. Still, it was time for Eirika to prepare for the ceremony and when one of the servants had mentioned that she was not in her quarters, nor with Tana, Seth had offered to look for her. "She said she was going for a walk," Ephraim had added. "You know her haunts almost as well as I do, Seth. You shouldn't have too much trouble finding her."

It was not like Eirika to be late especially for something as important as her brother's coronation and marriage. Why would she want to go for a walk rather than be with Tana, helping her prepare for the ceremony? He wondered if Ephraim had been equally concerned; there had seemed a flicker of worry in his eyes when he spoken to Seth.

Her favourite haunts... Of course. The royal garden. He chided himself for not thinking of it in the first place. It was only a small garden, with a few flower beds and a central fountain, just off the royals' quarters, in one of the newer sections of the castle, only a century or so old. It had been some time since he'd been there himself though, as a youth, he'd stood guard there many times. The twins had often come to the garden in search of a temporary reprieve from the obligations and duties of their positions. There Seth had watched them read or talk, or sit quietly. There, where the sound of running water drowned out the usual bustle of castle life, they had not been prince and princess, but simply Ephraim and Eirika.

Seth nodded to the soldiers on duty as he made his way through the corridors reserved for the royal family. When he reached the doorway that led to the garden he was surprised to hear the rush of water; it seemed they'd gotten the fountain working again, for it had been damaged during the attack on and subsequent occupation of the castle. Water shot up from the centre of the circular stone fountain and pooled around the column of water. A stone bench rested at the base of the fountain to the right. It was there that he found Eirika, still dressed in the clothes she'd worn when they'd sparred early that morning, her sword still at her hip, rubbing her eyes and trying to brush away the tears on her cheeks. More than ever, he wanted to sweep her into an embrace and hold her until all her pain and all her fears melted away.

"Lady Eirika..."

"Seth!" She hurriedly tried to wipe her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm late am I not? I must have lost track of the hour. I..."

She trailed off as he came to sit next to her and reached out to brush the tears from her cheeks. He knew this was far beyond what he should allow himself as a knight, but after these past weeks he could no longer bear to watch her suffer silently. "What troubles you, my lady? This should be a day for joy, not tears."

"I know," she whispered, looking down at her hands. "But I... When I saw Ephraim earlier getting ready for the coronation I began thinking of... He would have been here today as one of the guests. He was a prince and our friend and..."

"You mean Prince Lyon."

She nodded and covered her eyes with her hand. "I killed him, Seth. And do you know what he said to me before he died? He said that he was glad I'd stopped him. Glad!" She shook her head. "He was my friend and it was my sword that slew him. And even though I know it had to be done I..." When she looked up at him the desperation in her eyes bored into him, past the shield of duty and obligation, to the core of his being, just as on the night they'd fled Renais. "How do you do it, Seth? Sir Orson was your friend, wasn't he? How do you..."

Seth leaned his elbows on his knees and hung his head. He thought of his old comrade, of the life he'd taken from him, of how he still remembered Sir Orson at odd moments and wondered. "Lady Eirika," he began slowly, choosing his words with the greatest of care, "I'm sorry you must bear this burden. There will always be doubt. Could I have found another way? Had I made another decision, done something differently, would things have turned out otherwise? Doubt can drive you mad, but you mustn't let it. You must believe that you did all you were able. Because you did," he said, raising his head to look at her.

"How do you know that?" she whispered.

"I know you, my lady." Her eyes were locked with his, and though he could feel them teetering on the edge of some boundary, one he had sworn he would never cross, he could not stop himself from speaking. "I know you," he said again. Somehow he'd taken hold of her hands. "Your strength, your kindness... You've suffered much, but not let yourself succumb to hatred. You've seen battle and not let it jade you."

She shook her head. "Seth... Would you even serve me if I were someone like that?"

"Out of duty," he replied, "but not out of... anything more."

All he wanted was to comfort her– he wanted for her to know that he would always be by her side– but she seemed only to grow more troubled. "But what if I..." Her hands clenched around his. "What if I changed, like the emperor or Lyon? What if I became something else. Surely you wouldn't–" He knew what she was asking him, and he could not let her finish. _Surely you wouldn't throw your life away? _Just as General Selena had for the emperor... But the alternative was too painful to even think on, for he could never raise his blade against her, no matter what she became. Instead, he swooped down to one knee before her, holding one of her hands in both of his.

"I could never forsake you."

He watched in wonder as her expression softened and, with her free hand, she reached out tentatively to touch his face. "Seth," she breathed, her voice barely audible over the rushing waters of the fountain.

The pain that lanced through his leg took him completely by surprise.

Seth tumbled sideways, catching himself on his elbow before his head could hit the base of the fountain. Dazed, he stared at his left leg: his mind swirled with confusion as he saw a crossbow bolt protruding from his thigh. Eirika was next to him, speaking his name, asking him if he was all right. He raised himself slightly to have a view of the doorway and gritted his teeth against the burning pain in his leg and tried to focus. In the entrance to the garden he saw a figure standing there, reloading a crossbow.

"Who..."

"Good day, General Seth." The figure was that of a woman, garbed in the armour of a Renais soldier. Seth blinked hard to banish the white spot in his vision and stared at her. He knew her face.

"What are you doing?" demanded Eirika. "You're one of our soldiers. I recognise you. You fought with us during the war. Explain yourself!"

His mind leaped to the day they'd set out for Frelia when he'd stood at Orson's grave. She had been there that day... "Ursula," Seth managed. "Your name is Ursula, correct?"

Ursula nodded, but kept the crossbow pointed at Seth. "I'm flattered that you remember, General."

"It was you all along," he snarled. "You're the one who attacked the princess. Verras was innocent after all."

"Yes. Except that I was never really after Princess Eirika."

Eirika was behind him, gripping his shoulders and he shifted to place himself between her and the crossbow as much as possible. "What do you mean?" said Eirika.

A rueful smile appeared on Ursula's narrow features and she resembled nothing so much as one of the scraggly wild cats he had seen lurking about the edge of the Jehanna desert, scrounging for prey. "It's him I'm after," she said, pointing at Seth with the crossbow.

"But why–"

"Protecting you is the Silver Knight's chief duty now, isn't it? I wanted him to know he'd failed, utterly and completely. I wanted him to know how inept and helpless he really is. I could've killed you any time, Princess. I wanted him to know that."

His breathing grew ragged as his leg pulsed with pain, but he set it aside, focussed on his situation rather than his injury, just as he'd been trained. He would protect Princess Eirika, no matter what, Ursula be damned! Yet he shuddered as he realized that one of the princess's arms was wound around him, over his chest so that she was clutching him against her. _I'm meant to protect you, not the reverse, dear one._

He did not dare reach for his sword nor even a dagger, not while that crossbow was pointed at them. No... what they needed was time. Eventually someone would come looking for them; the ceremony would start soon and in all likelihood their absence had already been noticed. It was clearer now than ever that the attacks were indeed motivated by a personal grudge, just as he'd suspected. That being the case, he might as well encourage Ursula to have her say.

"What did I do to you to earn such enmity? You're not even one of my soldiers. You were one of..." And then it dawned on him. "Orson's... The flowers on Orson's grave. Those were yours?"

The crossbow wavered. "Yes." There was a tremor in her voice as she spoke. "You killed him."

"He was mad!" Eirika retorted.

"He didn't have to kill him!" Seth's heart pounded against his ribs as the crossbow waved dangerously.

He kept his tone as even as he could, though, increasingly, it was requiring a great effort to speak. "He betrayed our country in his madness."

"Sir Orson served Renais loyally all his life. And there was no mercy for him. He deserved it more than anyone and yet..." For a moment she seemed to forget herself. As the arm that held the crossbow sank, Seth tried to reach for his dagger, but his injury made him slower than he ought to have been and Ursula had come to herself before he had managed to lay hold of his blade. When she looked towards them, her eyes were once again those of a starveling beast. "I grew up in the streets of Kiris in Carcino. I had no family, no one to look out for me so I became a snatch-purse and a thief. Do you know how many poor there are in the cities of Carcino?" she said looking now to Eirika. "Do you have any idea what that life is like, Princess? There are gangs of urchins and you learn to stick with your own no matter what. The first thing you learn is that there is no mercy. It's blood for blood and those who don't believe that die quickly."

"Sir Orson travelled to Carcino several years ago," said Seth, hoping to encourage her to speak as she seemed quite willing to do so. He was not surprised: after all she'd done to the princess simply to upset him, it was to be expected that she wanted not only to kill him, but for him to understand why. She wanted to shame him, to destroy him utterly.

"Sir Orson found me there. I'd had ill fortune. I was almost dead and he rescued me. He brought me to Renais, said my skills could be of use and that if I worked hard I could earn a position in the Renais army. He was... kind to me." It was difficult to hear her over the gushing fountain. "No one had ever been kind to me before." Colour tinted her pallid features and, for a moment, her expression softened. But it lasted only an instant before her brow furrowed and her mouth thinned to a line as she glowered at them. "I thought things were different here, that there was room for kindness, mercy, but really Renais is no different than the streets of Kiris, is it? Blood for blood."

"You needn't do this," said Eirika.

"Yes I do!" snapped Ursula. "Someone has to avenge Sir Orson. He deserves that much!" For the first time her crossbow was pointed directly at Eirika.

Seth tried to raise himself, but found he could barely support his weight and had to again lean back against Eirika. "If you harm her..."

"Then what, General? I don't have anything to lose. I'm not a fool. I know my life was forfeit the moment I chose this path and I'm committed to it."

She took a step closer to them. Seth steeled himself.

Seth's vision erupted into a mess of white spots as the support from behind him disappeared and, taken off guard, he slumped backwards onto the ground. He felt, more than heard, the crossbow bolt streak by him and clink against the stone fountain. When he managed to prop himself up on his elbow and allow his vision to clear, the tableau before him made his blood turn to ice in his veins.

Eirika, her blade drawn and gleaming in the brilliant sunlight, stood between him and Ursula. The crossbow had been discarded once the bolt had been fired, for she would not have had the time to load another bolt before Eirika would have been upon her. Instead, Ursula had drawn her own sword and held it at the ready.

"Princess Eirika, run," he pleaded. "Get help." He reached up to the stone bench and tried to lever himself upright.

"I'll not leave you to be murdered, Seth," replied Eirika without ever taking her eyes off Ursula.

"I have no qualms about killing you, Princess," said Ursula.

"You think very highly of yourself, don't you?" retorted Eirika.

Ursula sniffed. "Do you have any idea how many times I could have killed you? It was child's play. Any thief from my old street gang could've done it." She kept her eyes fixed on Eirika. Seth's heart lurched when Ursula feinted, but Eirika did not flinch. "All it took was a distraction, a bit of smoke in the castle kitchens to let me pour something into your goblet. Climbing up to your window was even simpler. And then making Verras look guilty... Old tricks all of them and you fell for every one."

"Tricks won't do you any good now." The glacial tone in which Eirika spoke was one Seth had rarely heard and it chilled him to the bone. She was always compassionate, kind in spite of all that she had suffered, all that she had lost. It took a great deal to truly anger the Princess of Renais.

Eirika struck without warning, lunging at Ursula who, taken off guard, had to step back a pace to parry the blow. From there it was Eirika who fell back and Seth watched as she took on a defensive pose, parrying attacks, without ever countering them. Sluggish with pain, it took him a full minute to realize that she was holding back in order to study her opponent's moves, but when he did, his heart swelled with pride. Eirika loved peace, but her hand had been made to hold a sword.

Ursula's style was brisk and efficient, but lacked the grace of the finest swordsmen. Odds were she'd learned to fight with a knife in her hand and had never fully adjusted to using a sword. Given her history that would make the most sense. Yet she was nimble enough and the point of her blade darted towards Eirika with the suddenness of a serpent's strike.

When Eirika did decide to attack, her blade thrusting forward, striking as quickly as Ursula's but with a flowing rhythm, Ursula was taken off guard and fell back several paces as she struggled to fend off blow after blow, with little opportunity to counter. In her arrogance, she must have believed that the princess's reputation with a blade had been embellished. Seth could only be thankful now that Eirika had been so insistent about keeping up her swordsmanship and carrying a blade.

As Seth tried to blink away white spots again he nearly missed the blow that unbalanced Ursula and sent her stumbling backwards onto the ground. Eirika leaped to kick the blade out of her hand and held the tip of her sword at Ursula's throat. Ursula cursed, and her eyes when she turned them upon Seth were wilder than those of scraggly desert cats.

"Reduced to having the princess fight your battles?" she taunted.

"Be silent," hissed Eirika.

Ursula ignored her. "You look a little tarnished, Silver Knight. You fled and left your king to die. You killed your own comrade. You let your princess bloody her hands."

"Stop." Eirika pressed the blade against Ursula's throat until a faint line of blood trickled down her neck. "Seth is the finest knight this kingdom has ever had. He's unwaveringly loyal, and through everything he has protected me as well as any person can protect another."

His eye caught the glint of a blade– a throwing knife in Ursula's hand. Her speech was just another trick, another distraction. "Eirika!"

Her sword thrust forward. Ursula's hand went limp. In a few moments it was over.

Seth heaved a sigh of relief, but as the air left his lungs all the strength seemed to leave his body and he sank down again, his back against the fountain. He heard the clatter of Eirika's sword on the paving stones as she dropped it and raced to him.

"Seth!"

With one arm he reached out and pulled her to him.

"I've found them!" someone called from the entranceway.

"Quickly! Get someone who can use a healing staff!"

"Yes, Princess!"

He did not let go of her, but then she was clinging to him and did not seem to want him to let go. "You're safe," he whispered into her hair with a sigh of relief.

"We're both safe."

It was not until the healers came to cart him off to the infirmary that he finally let her go.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

"Eirika!"

"Brother!"

Ephraim, in full royal regalia, wrapped his arms around Eirika and held her in a fierce embrace. "We heard what happened." He pulled back and looked her up and down. "You're sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine," she assured him. No sooner had he let her go than Tana, in her sweeping white wedding gown, hugged Eirika just as tightly.

"And Seth?" asked Ephraim.

"I'm told he'll be fine." She'd been banished to the outer ward of the infirmary shortly after Seth had been brought in. Before they could use their healing staves it was necessary that the healers remove the crossbow bolt from Seth's leg and they had insisted that she wait outside, though they'd assured her that he would be all right. "But..." And now she looked from Ephraim to Tana and back again. "Are you two married?"

A blush crept into Tana's cheeks. "Not yet."

"Do you think I'd get married without you there?" Ephraim said. "When no one knew where you were and then it looked like Seth had disappeared as well we began to worry. I set the whole castle looking for you."

"I'm so relieved," said Tana. "When we heard you'd been attacked..."

Eirika shook her head. "It was wasn't me she was after."

"What do you mean?" asked Ephraim.

While they waited to be allowed in to see Seth, Eirika recounted what had occurred in the garden. By the end, Ephraim was glowering and Tana, looking pale.

"I knew her," whispered Tana. "Not well but... She once took out an enemy archer that had my pegasus in his sights. I can't believe it."

Ephraim shook his head. "I'll have to have Verras freed from the dungeons. I suppose we're fortunate this happened when it did. Another few days and an innocent man would have been put to death."

Eirika started as the door to the inner ward opened and one of the healers emerged.

"Your highnesses," he said with bow.

"How is he?" Eirika asked.

The healer smiled. "He's fine. There might be some stiffness for a few days and I want him to stay off his feet until tomorrow, but he'll make a full and speedy recovery. You can see him now."

The healer led them to a room at the back of the infirmary with several beds, all empty save one. Seth's face was ashen as he sat propped up by some pillows, but he smiled as he saw her. It was only Ephraim's presence that kept her from throwing her arms around him.

"Sire," he said as he caught sight of Ephraim.

Seth shifted to sit up more fully, but Ephraim raised a hand. "Be at ease, Seth. You've been through enough for one day." Seth nodded and eased himself back against the pillows. "How do you feel?"

"Well enough, Sire. I must apologise, however. I never meant to place Princess Eirika in danger. I–"

"Enough, Seth," Ephraim interrupted with a wave of his hand. "No one holds you responsible. "We're just glad you're both all right." Ephraim shook his head. "I don't know what we'd do without you, Seth. You're like family after all."

"My lord, I..." He bowed his head. "Thank you."

"We should get back, though. There seem to be a wedding and a coronation scheduled and I suppose we ought to attend," said Ephraim with a smile.

"I'll be just a minute," said Eirika. Ephraim nodded and he and Tana moved to the doorway.

When she sat down on the edge of the bed Seth glanced at her and she thought at least a little colour returned to his face. "Are you really all right?" she asked, placing her hand over his.

"I am. Lady Eirika," he began. His air had grown sober and she steeled herself against another speech about duty and the obligations of their positions. She was not quite prepared, however, when he did speak, his voice grown husky with emotion. "You saved my life."

"Seth, I..." She smiled. "I couldn't do otherwise." After a moment, her eyes flitted to the doorway where Ephraim and Tana were waiting. "I should go. I'll come by and see you after the ceremony."

"You needn't do so."

"I want to."

He smiled and nodded. As she got up to leave, he took her hand and brought it to his lips. A thrill ran through her and she knew, when she crossed the room to join Tana and her brother, that there was a bright flush to her cheeks. Ephraim peered at her, one eyebrow raised, but she simply made her way out of the infirmary without a word.

**ooo**

Seth lay awake in the darkened infirmary. Tired as he was, he could not sleep while her laughter still tumbled through his thoughts.

When a servant had arrived in the infirmary holding a plate heaped with the delicacies from the wedding feast, Seth had known Eirika had had it sent to him. He had been more than a little surprised, however, when Eirika herself had followed only a moment later. She'd regaled him with a recounting of the ceremony, every detail of how the bride and groom had been accoutred, of the knights' procession during the coronation, of the feast laid out before the guests in the banquet hall. He hung on her every word, knowing that she had tried to take in every detail so that she could share it all with him. Her face had radiated happiness– though concern had flitted across her features at times when she looked to him.

"It was beautiful. I wish you could have been there," she'd said and squeezed his hand.

"That I'm here at all is thanks to you," he'd replied and been delighted by the lovely flush in her cheeks as he'd brought her hand to his lips once again. She could never know how it made him tremble to do so: she was the Princess of Renais! Yet she was also...

Seth shifted in the infirmary bed. His leg ached dully. But it was not the wound that made his chest constrict when he thought over the events of that day. As a knight it was his duty to protect her. As a princess it had been her duty to flee when she'd had the chance. As a princess her well-being should have outweighed his.

_I'll not leave you to be murdered..._

She had protected him, saved his life, in defiance of duty, of obligation. He would never have forgiven himself if she'd come to harm, yet...

_We both know that in this world we can't always protect the ones we love. When we can it's a gift..._

A gift...

Seth clutched the small leather pouch in his hand. After Eirika had left, one of the servants had asked Seth if there was anything he needed and Seth had asked him to fetch something from his quarters. The pouch was light enough that one might almost have believed it to be empty but for a slight clinking sound when the servant had handed it to him. He'd waited until he was alone to inspect its contents. He had never thought to give it away, but every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Eirika standing over him, sword drawn. He didn't think he'd ever loved her more than in that instant.

He was still clutching the leather pouch when sleep finally claimed his wary thoughts.

**ooo**

The sky had taken on a silvery sheen and the air in the royal gardens was heavy with the coming rain. A stillness, thick with waiting, had fallen over the world, and even the bubbling of the fountain seemed muted. It was strange to think that only two days ago blood had been spilled here.

Eirika spun on her heel, her hand falling to her hilt, as she heard a step from behind. "Princess." Her hand fell away from the sword.

She could not keep a smile from appearing on her lips when she saw Seth standing there in the doorway. He was still officially on leave and so he did not don his regular armour, but only a shirt and a pair of nondescript trousers, yet even in plainclothes his bearing gave him away and he looked tall and noble and handsome. As he came to stand with her by the fountain she kept a keen eye on his movements, looking for any sign of a limp as he walked. But she found none and his eyes were bright and clear of pain. "How are you today?"

"Very well, my lady."

"And your leg?"

"There's some slight stiffness, but it should be gone by tomorrow."

"Good. I want my favourite sparring partner back." Eirika chided herself as a wave of giddiness coursed through her at the smile that curved his lips. It seemed ages since she'd seen him look truly happy.

"How are the new king and queen?"

A smile quirked her lips. "Fine... for the little I've seen of them."

"Yes, I suppose they've been busy."

She could feel her cheeks growing warm and cleared her throat. "I'm going to look at the flowers."

Together they began walking around the small garden, pausing before the flowerbeds of gladiolas, lilies, and zinnias. "I saw Kyle earlier," he said as they stood before a plot of roses. She could feel his eyes upon her as she knelt and caressed one of the flowers' velvety petals and leaned closer to inhale its sweet scent. "He praised your skill quite highly."

"He's an excellent swordsman," she replied. "But still..." She glanced up at him, smiling slyly, "He can't compare to our Silver Knight."

"You flatter me, milady."

"Tell me truly, Seth," she said, rising to look him in the eye. "I want to improve my skills and I would have you teach me and help me perfect my swordsmanship as much as I'm able, but if it makes you uncomfortable I'll accept learning from someone else."

He shook his head. "No, Princess, I want to. Your skills are excellent and deserve to be honed. And..." He darted a glance over his shoulder towards the fountain. "Were you not as skilled as you are, I wouldn't be alive. You have my gratitude."

She sighed inwardly and let her eyes wander over the flowers as they swayed in the breeze. It wasn't gratitude that she wanted from him. Was it really so selfish to wish for more? When she'd returned to see him in the infirmary the evening of Ephraim's and Tana's wedding, he'd seemed very much at ease. They'd talked, laughed even, much as they had around campfires during the war, for even during the darkest of times there had been good days and reasons to rejoice. She so enjoyed his company when he set aside his armour and allowed himself to be only Seth.

Startled, she turned once more to look at him when she felt his hand brush her cheek. "Prin–" He stopped himself and began again. "Eirika." She could not take her eyes from his as he looked at her with the gentleness in his eyes that she had always loved, that calmness which could be so expressive. "There's something I want to offer you."

He removed something from a leather pouch at his belt and held it in his fist. When he opened his hand, she saw that he held a silver chain on which hung a polished silver pendant in the shape of a heart. "It was my mother's," he explained. "It was given to her by my father when he asked for her hand. As I now ask for yours."

Eirika's heart skipped a beat. She had never expected... "Seth," she breathed. He held out his hand. Her own was trembling as she reached out to place it in his.

When, in one smooth motion, he swept her into his embrace and his lips crashed down onto hers, she felt for a moment as if she were drowning. She was enveloped by his arms, his scent, his taste, and all her benumbed mind seemed able to think was that she wanted more. When he pulled away, her whole body ached with the loss of his nearness.

Flushed and slightly dazed, she took a moment to catch her breath before she dared to look up at him again. An abashed grin, which gave him the air of a boy caught stealing sweets, burst onto his features. She bit her lip to stave off an equally silly grin of her own while her cheeks burned and her heart fluttered.

Her hand was still clasped in his, over the pendant, and only now did he release it. She turned her eyes from Seth to regard the silver pendant in her palm. "I don't expect you to wear it," he said, serious once more. "I know it's hardly worthy of a–" She put her fingers to his lips.

"Will you help me put it on?" She handed the chain and pendant back to him and then turned, holding her hair up away from her neck. He looped the silver chain around her throat. She smiled at the way his fingers fumbled with the clasp, even as she shivered when his fingertips brushed across the nape of her neck.

She turned to face him. "How does it look?"

"Beautiful," he replied, but he wasn't looking at the pendant and the way he stated at her so fondly was more than she could bear and she wrapped her arms around him, sighing as he embraced her in return.

It was several moments before he spoke again. "Eirika?"

"Hmm?"

"About the king..."

It jarred her when she realized that he meant her brother. All her life "the king" had been her father– her father who would not be there to see her married. She nestled closer to Seth. "Let's wait a few days. Let him enjoy the first days of his marriage before he has to think about anything else." She could feel the tension in Seth's body and the realization at once thrilled and terrified her. She had never before been this close to him, even the night they'd fled Renais, for his armour had been a barrier between them. "Ephraim won't object," she assured him.

"But what about–"

She interrupted him by bringing her lips to his.

**ooo**

Seth's newly polished armour glittered in the morning light which slanted through the castle windows and his footsteps echoed boldly through the corridors as he made his way to the throne room. His back was straight, shoulders squared, his head raised, his demeanour stolid. Not a hint to give away how his stomach churned and his palms were damp with sweat as he marched through the hallways to meet with his king.

When he entered the throne room and asked after the king, the guards indicated that Ephraim was in the small study adjoining the throne room. He paused a moment at the door, steeling himself before he knocked. "Sire, do you have a moment?"

"Come in, Seth."

When Seth entered the study, dominated by a huge oak desk at which Ephraim was seated, he could not help but notice a lightness about the king that he had rarely seen before. His hand moved with a jaunty rhythm as he finished off the final lines of a letter and then sealed it with emblem of the King of Renais. "What can I do you for, Seth?" he said with a smile.

"I came to–" He cleared his throat. "I came to speak to you."

Ephraim raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I can see that. About what?"

"About– that is–" He took a deep breath and plunged in. "I came to ask for Lady Eirika's hand in marriage." Seth's stomach fell when, for a moment, Ephraim froze.

"Seth."

"Yes, Sire."

"If I'd known," he said, his expression sober, "that all it would take was a crossbow bolt through the leg, I would've shot you myself months ago."

"Milord?"

But Ephraim was smiling as he rose and came to stand across from Seth. "Seth, I would be proud to have you as a brother." And with that he clasped Seth's hand.

Seth, too flummoxed to speak until Ephraim let his hand go, finally managed a strangled "Thank you, my lord."

"You'll have to stop calling me that when we're in private," said Ephraim. "I trust you're not still calling my sister 'Princess'?" he asked deadpan, though Seth was almost certain he'd seen his lips twitch in a suppressed smile.

"No, my lo– No. Not when we're alone."

Ephraim fell back into his chair and regarded Seth for a moment and Seth was reminded forcefully of King Fado. The former king's eyes had always seemed to looked through you, past all your defences. He had been known not only as a peerless warrior, but also as a keen and

discerning leader. "I was beginning to worry," said Ephraim finally, "that you would turn into another Carlyle and go mad pining for her for the next twenty years."

"Sire, I would never–"

"Peace, Seth. I spoke in jest." Yet Seth could not help but wonder if that was entirely true. He supposed it was a moot point in any case. Ephraim leaned back into his chair and sighed. "Still, I wonder sometimes... They say love makes men mad. I never believed it."

"And now?"

Ephraim shook his head. "I don't know what to think. Carlyle, Orson, Lyon, this Ursula who attacked you... I must admit that I enjoy the thrill of battle, but this war... We fought our friends, our allies. It took feelings that should have been good and noble and turned them to something ugly and base." Ephraim fell silent, and though his eyes were fixed on the surface of the desk, he seemed to be looking past it to something visible only to his mind's eye. "Seth?"

"Yes, Sire?" Without looking up Ephraim raised an eyebrow. Seth cleared his throat and tried once more. "Yes?"

"Has Eirika said anything to you... about Lyon?"

Seth closed his eyes a moment, recalling the tears on her cheeks that day, the tremor in her voice as she had spoken Lyon's name. "She has."

"Good." He smiled wanly. "I've tried to talk to her about it, but..." He shook his head. "She should never have had to strike the final blow. I should've been the one to end it."

"My Lor–" He stopped and, steeling himself, began again. "Ephraim, I too would do anything to spare Eirika this pain, but she's as strong as she is gentle; that strength will see her through."

A true smile graced Ephraim's features. "I know. She's my sister, though, and I worry. Even when I needn't."

Ephraim rose and moved towards the door. "We'll make the official announcement tomorrow. I imagine the castle staff will have a fit when they find out they need to prepare for another wedding."

"Indeed," said Seth, finding it difficult to grasp that it was his own wedding they were discussing as he followed Ephraim out into the throne room.

"It's good news, though, and that's certainly a welcome thing these days. I'm sure it will make for a popular tale among our people: the Silver Knight being wed to the Princess of Renais. Mark my words, Seth, they'll be telling your story to their children before bed."

Seth managed to stammer a reply which he could not quite recall moments later once he'd been dismissed and was standing outside the throne room, feeling a little lightheaded. His dazedness turned heady as he made his way to the walkway between the gatehouses where he knew she waited for him.

The sky was pale and cloudy as he made his way over the battlements, and the land beyond the castle was hazy with a light mist that hovered over the summer fields. As he saw Eirika standing on the walkway, slender arms leaning on the crenellated wall, her long hair falling loosely about her shoulders, a scabbard close at her side, he was struck once more by the way grace and strength were melded in her frame. He felt as giddy as a squire who'd received a nod from the king when she turned and smiled at him.

"It's done?" she asked as he joined her on the walkway.

"It's done."

"See? I told you Ephraim wouldn't lock you in the dungeons or banish you from the kingdom. He didn't tease you too much, did he?"

Seth cleared his throat. "No. Of course not."

She raised an eyebrow, looking thoroughly unconvinced. His eyes fell on the silver pendant she wore openly now. These past few days she'd tucked it into her clothes, but now that they'd told Ephraim of their plans there was no need to be secretive. Eirika seemed to notice his regard for she glanced downward a moment and, as she turned to look out over the countryside once again, clasped the pendant.

"Eirika?" She was not smiling.

"Seth, I–" She sighed. "What Ursula said, you know it isn't true, don't you?" He tried to respond, but speech failed him; Ursula's parting words had burned like an open wound. "Seth..." She hung her head a moment. Her hand was still clutching the silver pendant at her throat. "You've always done everything in your power to protect me, my father, this kingdom, and I'm just thankful that for once I was able to protect you in return."

"And I'm grateful," he said.

She spun to face him. "You're not marrying me out of gratitude, are you?"

Her question left Seth flabbergasted so that, for a moment, he could only peer at her in utter shock, but the concerned look on her face snapped him out of it and a smile softened his features. "No. Most certainly not. Eirika, when I swore that I would never again think of you as anything other than my liege..." He shook his head. "It was the greatest lie I've ever told and the only vow I've broken."

"You don't always have to be the Silver Knight, Seth. It's not the knight that I love, you know."

"And it isn't the Princess of Renais that I'm in love with." His reply earned him a smile and he reached out and let his fingers trace down her cheek. Her skin was as soft as it had been in his heated dreams and he longed to hold her without the hard shell of his armour between them.

"Good," she said, taking a step towards him and smiling as he wound his arms around her waist. She released her grip on the polished silver heart which she'd been clutching all the while. "I've gotten used to wearing it," she said, glancing down at the pendant. "I don't think I could bear to return it."

"It's yours," said Seth, leaning closer to her. "As am I."

And then she kissed him.

For a moment he closed his eyes and let the world around them fade away. To kiss her was to taste of something wild and forbidden, but also of something deeply familiar and comforting, like the steady toll of the castle bells that he had grown up with and which had welcomed him home from journeys and from wars. To be able to touch her skin, to tangle his fingers in her hair without furtiveness or guilt made his heart swell with joy and his body tingle with desire. He dared not dwell on thoughts of their wedding day, of marching past his fellow knights with his beloved Eirika on his arm, of swearing oaths to her before his king and all their comrades, and then to lie with her on their marriage bed, to be her lover, her husband, to father her children... The life he had wanted, but never dared believed could be his, stretched out before his mind's eye.

They broke apart as they heard a wolf-whistle from below. Eirika flushed scarlet as together they looked down towards the courtyard and spotted Forde grinning up at them in spite of Kyle's reprimands.

Seth could not help but smile in spite of his own abashment. It would not be a perfect life by any means; time left its mark like the patina on an aged piece of armour, but he wanted it anyway, he wanted it as fiercely as he had ever wanted anything.

"If I'm an oath-breaker," he said, turning to her and, once more, reaching out to embrace her, "then I don't regret it. Not for a moment."

She leaned in close against his chest in spite of his armour, just as on the night they'd fled the castle together. "Seth," she said quietly, "even if you are a little tarnished, I only love you the more for it."

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you to all those who left reviews (or will in the future). Feedback is always appreciated and it's just plain nice to know someone actually reads these fics. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
